Less like your father
by Morphox
Summary: Harry is so desperate to impress Sirius and show him that he can be his father, that he is actually studying!...And pulling pranks! But thats not all, he has been missing sleep and cutting meals, will he eventally collapse out of exhaustion? No slash.
1. Burnt feelings

_**"Less like your father..."**_

_

* * *

_

Summary: When Sirius talks to Harry through the fire, he leaves behind a wave of emotion that he's going to have to clean up.

Rating: T [Mild swearing and thoughts of torturing Sirius, on Hermiones part.]

**28.01.2011: Reviewed and edited.**

* * *

_"I would, I just don't want you chucked back in Azkaban!" said Harry._

_There was a pause in which Sirius looked out of the fire at Harry, a crease between his sunken eyes._

_"You're less like your father than I thought," he said finally, a definite coolness in his voice. "The risk would've been what made it fun for James."_

_"Look-"_

_"Well I'd better get going, I can hear Kreacher coming down the stair," said Sirius, but Harry was sure he was lying. "I'll write to tell you a time I can make it back into the fire, then. Shall I? If you can stand to risk it?"_

_There was tiny pop, and the place where Sirius' head had been was flickering flame once more._

He was numb. With thoughts bouncing around in his head he bowed his shoulders. His eyebrows came together, forming rough creases on his delicate forehead. He momentarily raised his eyes to the spot where Sirius' head had previously been, his eyes shining with hurt. Did Sirius want him to be more like his father? Because he sure made it seem that way.

Maybe Sirius was only there for Harry so he could see James again. Not his godson, but his best friend.

Was Sirius disappointed that he couldn't see that much of James in Harry.

Harry's chest compressed at that thought. Maybe he should be more like James? Athletic, intelligent, good with the ladies and certainly not an outcast.

"Harry, you okay mate?" A voice asked, penetrating Harry's foggy mind. Ron eyed Harry cautiously, secretly worried over his mute best friend.

"Ummm, yeah." Harry said quietly and unsurely. Those 8 words continuously repeating themselves in his head, _'You're less like your father than I thought.'_

"Are you sure?" Ron prodded, knowing that he had probably taken to heart what Sirius had said.

"Ron, I'm fine." Harry said in annoyance, his eyes meeting Ron's. Hermione leaned forward and pulled one of Harry's hands into her own.

"You aren't dwelling on what Sirius said, are you?" Hermione asked, eyes boaring deep into Harry's own. "Because you are NOT your father Harry, and he should stop comparing you to him. He is just going to have to accept the fact that his best friend is ..d-dead and he now has a godson he needs to look after, and not a friend to play with!"Hermione stressed

They all sat in silence for another minute before Harry decided he had nothing to say.

"I'm gonna go up to bed now. Its a little late." And with that, Harry grabbed his homework and rushed up to his dorm, feeling two pairs of eyes on him.

"What do we do now?" Hermione whispered, pulling herself up onto the sofa.

"Huh?" Ron said cluelessly, looking around at her.

"Come on Ron! You saw Harrys face when Sirius commented on his father! I think we should speak to him." Hermione suggested, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Who? Harry?"Ron asked, bewildered.

"NO Ronald!" Ron winced at how she used his full name. It made him feel about an inch high. "I'm talking about Sirius!" Hermione screeched again, before glancing back back to the staircase.

"Oh." Ron said quietly, deep in thought. "Why don't we just talk to Harry though?"

"What happens if Sirius says something like this again though? It will only further Harry's thoughts on this matter. Though, I do admit that we do need to talk to Harry too." She said, matter-of-

"But you'll know Harry, Hermione" Ron said deeply. "He'll deny it all and act like it doesn't bother him. He is quite a private person, if I'm honest"

"Hmmmm, your right." Hermione concluded, leaving shocked Ron. She had said he was right!_ Finally_, he thought, _its only taken 4 and a half bloomin' years!_

"Why are you smiling?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes. "Oh! I have an idea! How about we talk to Sirius only if we see a change in Harry? Because, for all we know, he might not be thinking about it. But if I know Harry like I think I know him, he's going to want to prove to Sirius that he is his father." Hermione stated, pulling her hair behind her shoulders.

"Erm yeah." Ron said, slightly freaked out at how fast Hermione can talk when she wants.

"I just can't believe he would say that to Harry. He is practically the only father figure in his life, and he's just making Harry feel bad. If I got my hands on him I'd - " Ron put a hand over Hermiones mouth to shut her up a bit.

"I know, Herm's. I don't like this anymore than you do, but we've gotta stick by Harry for now." Ron said, trying to calm down the young witch.

"I guess so." She yawned suddenly, causing Ron to yawn. Gosh he hated how they were contagious. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go to bed." Hermione stood up, hearing a faint "Night" from Ron, before ascending the staircase up to her dorm.

Ron sat there, gazing into the fire, wondering what Harry would do; if anything. But one thing was for certain; Sirius should be scared shitless.

* * *

Uh oh. Something tells me Harry is going to do something he will regret.

Review please, my lovely readers!


	2. A change in Harry

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 2**

The next few days were uneventful, but the changes were still there. If one would look close enough, you could see that Harry would spend he free time near books and catching up on work. Although this pleased Hermione, she couldn't help but feel slightly concerned by this new behaviour. But she still welcomed it.

"Oh come on Harry, lets go and play some wizards chess. You've been studying all day!" Ron said as he plopped himself in an armchair next to Harrys in the common room.

"No Ron, I'm working." Harry said, his eyes never leaving his book.

"But thats all you've been doing Harry. Come on!" Ron whined.

"No Ron!" Harry said, clearly annoyed in being disturbed. "We have a test tomorrow, don't marks matter to you?!" Harry said, finally tearing his eyes from his book.

"No, they don't. And they didn't affect you either!" Ron shouted, as a couple of first years flinched.

"Sorry, I was just getting caught up in the book. I'll come and play with you then." Harry said, as he looked around. 'Y_our father was a loyal friend'. _Sirius' voice felt like a knife cutting him.

"Hmm, well, okay then." Ron said, uncertain of his friends sudden change of behaviour. But heck, he got Harry to stop studying!

* * *

Later that day, anyone who was looking out onto the quidditch pitch could see one Harry potter trying his best to master the wrongski feint. _'James was amazing at quidditch'._ Those words, felt like he had ice in his stomach.

Being away from everyone helped Harry think a bit clearer. What if Sirius was only there to see a reflection of James?

Okay then, things in which i need to accomplish: better grades, better quiddtich skills, more loyal friend and do more pranks at school. Oh, and get a girl!

* * *

"Hmm, Ron?" Hermione questioned, whilst her and Ron where sitting by the fire that night.

"Yeah?" Ron said dismaily.

"Have you seen alot of Harry today?" Hermione asked, as if arguing with herself to ask it or not.

"Actually-" Ron said as he sat up "-I haven't really, now i come to think of it." Ron said, whilst a 'thinking' look came on his face.

"You don't think what Sirius said to him will affect him? Do you?" Hermione asked. She has not normally be one to question people but since Ron knew Harry the longest she felt she should speak to someone else about it. _Too bad it had to be Ron,_ She thought.

"If I know Harry like I think I know him, he will be trying to please Sirius. I'm pretty sure on that one." Ron said.

"Hmmm, well, euh! I don't know! I don't know what to do!!" Hermione stressed. Ron looked over at her like she was an alien, never in the 4-5 years they had known eachother had she never known what to do. _Well, I suppose theres always a first time for everything_, Ron thought.

"Its okay, we'll just have to watch real carefully." Ron said as he stood up and said his 'goodnight' to Hermione.

"Errm, Harry, er, I was just, er, wondering if...what Sirius said to you, erm, if it, er, well.." Ron spluttered.

"Spit it out." Harry said.

"Well, are you trying to impress Sirius?" Ron said super super fast.

"What?! Why would I do that?! Just because he said something its not like i'm going to go and do something!" Harry yelled. But suddenly remembering that his dad hardly ever had a go at his friends, instantly softened.

"oh, erm, I, I'm just sorry, you know, yeah. So sorry." Ron muttered to himself.

"Oh, no Ron. I'm not angry or anything. I can see what you mean by that and everything. Don't worry, how about we just go to bed now?" Harry asked, trying to change subject quickly.

"Oh yeah, course." Ron replied instantly, anything to get out of getting shouted at.

"Alright, i'll see you in the morning then. 'night Ron." Harry said as he turned over.

"'Night Harry." Ron said as he turned off his lamp.

Little did they know what tomorrow would bring...

* * *

Sorry!! I couldn't help but do a cliffy! It was just SO temping!

I'd like to thank angleauthor14 for all the encouragement i get from her and support! So thanks!! :)

Review please!! (I said please!! :))

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	3. Argue over a friend

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 3**

"Yeah, I did try talking to him last night!" Ron yelled. Him and Hermione were (once again) arguing. However, this time it was about Harry.

"Well then, why is he still quiet and studying?" Hermione asked.

"Well, erm, you see he didn't, erhh, get the message right...yeah" Ron muttered nervously.

"WHAT?! So I waited all night, with no sleep may I add, to find out that you just talked to him about something random?!" Hermione screeched.

"No! I tried talking to him...but he didn't want to. And i was, by no means, going to force him to talk." Ron argued back. They had been constantly arguing for the last 30 minuets and had been so far, thrown out the library, prefects scolded them and had their head of house give them a detention. When they start arguing they won't stop for anything...well, maybe Hermione would stop to do her homework, but that was about it.

"Fine then! We'll have to find a new way for him to talk..." Hermione said as her eyes gazed around the gryffindor common room.

"We are NOT forcing him to Hermione. We're like brothers, and brothers don't force other brothers to talk!" Ron shouted.

"For pity sake Ronald!! I have NEVER said we would force him to talk!" Hermione yelled.

"Well!! You WERE implying it!" Ron shouted back. Over the last 30 minuets they had, had several people shout at them for shouting in the first place. Like:

"Shut up!"

"Won't you two ever be quiet!"

"Close your pie hole!!"

"Give me a break!"

The last one had taken them by surprise as it had belonged to Harry's. They sharply turned around to see him stood at the bottom of the boys staircase.

"What are you yelling at now?" Harry asked exasperated.

"You!! What has gotten into you Harry? Tell us NOW!" Hermione screeched. Ron mentally agreed in his head that Hermione should NEVER be aloud to have this much sugar again if it was going to make her this hyper.

"HERMIONE!! You said you wouldn't force out of him!!" Ron yelled whilst facing her.

"I didn't say ANYTHING along the lines! You were the one saying that, I never said that I wouldn't force him to talk!" Hermione shouted. She then rounded on Harry. "And you! Tell us NOW what happened to make you shy away like this!!" But once Hermione looked back she could already see that Harry had gone. Where he had gone, she had yet to know.

"Well then! Isn't this just BRILLIANT!" Ron shouted at her in a sardonically manner. She finally realised what she had done...she had made Harry less likely to talk to her about it. She felt tears brim on her eyes when she realised that she could never do anything right and nobody would ever like her for who she was. And now Ron was shouting at her like she wasn't even a person.

"I'm sorry" She whispered (Ron had to strain to hear her) and with that she ran out the common room and outside into the rain. If anyone who looked at her would have thought there were merely raindrops on her face, but she knew differently.

Once Hermione had left, Ron had felt awful. Why had he shouted like that at Hermione when all she was trying to do was to get Harry to open up? Even though it was a very bad attempt at it she didn't mean any harm...and he had shouted at her. Once he couldn't take it anymore, he walked to the portrait and went to try and find her whilst whispering "I'm sorry."

When Harry had made his fast get-away he couldn't help but then that Ron and Hermione had a point...he had been quiet recently. He realised that James was popular in school, he however, had not been. Maybe that's what Harry needed to do...be more popular.

_Okay...One more thing added to my list!_Harry thought sadly. It would take him a while before he could conquer the list. He thought back to what other things Sirius had said about James...

_"...You are truly your fathers son..."_ Harry realised that Sirius has said this when he was about to escape on buckbeak back in his third year when Sirius didn't know Harry much then.

_"...HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY? HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?..."_ Harry remembered Sirius shouting this like some mad man when they were all in the shrieking shack when Peter had talked to Harry.

_"...Severus was very interested in where I went each month ..."_ Remus said _"... We were in the same year, you know, and we - er - didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James' talent on the Quidditch pitch..."_ So Remus had mentioned something about James' talent for quidditch again. Harry decided he needed to touch up on his skills for the upcoming Qudditch match.

Things were sure to get complicated quickly.

* * *

Thanks for Jas for being a supportive Genious!! I should be updating again soon!! I have ideas for somethings!! Woowoo! In the meantime:

**What should happen next??**

Send me your ideas!

Review please!! Woowoo


	4. Sirius' mistake

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 4**

(3-4 days ago when Harry and Sirius have the conversation in the fire)

After Sirius had pulled his head out the fire he head heavy breathing behind him. He turned to find an angry Remus standing by the doorway.

"Oh hey Remy!" Sirius said nervously.

"How could you Sirius?" Remus said in calmly forced voice.

"What?"

"You know what!! What will Harry think now?!" Remus shouted.

"Come on! I only asked if we can meet up!! You can't expect me to stay in this rotting house any longer!" Sirius shouted back, although his conscience told him not to.

"What?! You asked to meet up with him?!" Remus shouted.

"Are we on the same page here?" Sirius asked wearily.

"I don't know. I'm talking about what you said to Harry about his father!" Remus said.

"Oh, I was talking about me arranging to meet with Harry in Hogsmead..." Sirius said, he had yet to find his fault.

"And...?? What did he say?" Remus asked, but still with anger in his voice.

"He said it was too big a risk of me getting caught." Sirius sulked.

"Well it is, and then saying to Harry that he was less like your father was really pushing it! How do you think Harry feels now? Almost every time you see each other you always have to mention how great Harry's father is and its having a negative affect on Harry! I bet he thinks that every time you see him you just see a replacement for your best friend." Remus said with pure anger in his voice.

"He does NOT think that!" Sirius shouted.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?!" Remus shouted. Sirius stood there shocked, never had Remus shouted at Sirius in such a harsh way. At this point Sirius realised that perhaps he had done something wrong.

"Look Remus, I never meant to say that..."Sirius stopped.

"You mean you never meant to say that in front of him!" Remus hissed. The usually calm and collective marauder couldn't take anymore of Sirius treating Harry like he was his father.

"Look!! I'm sure Harry won't dwell on it." Sirius said.

"Okay then! What did Harry say after you said 'your less like your father than I though' huh?" Remus asked, knowing what was coming.

"He didn't say anything..but" Sirius said, but stopped when a dawning expression appeared on his face.

"But.." Remus podded firmly.

"He _may_ have had this blank look on his face" Sirius said.

"blank?"

"Yeah, you know 'Zoned out' 'in his own world' 'ou.." Sirius muttered on.

"So he was thinking about it!!" Remus hissed.

"Look, I'm sure he'll get over it! He gets over alot of things." Sirius reassured.

"No! He won't! He'll do something drastic to make you think of him as James. He wants to be known as he is Sirius. All his life he has had people calling him 'the-boy-who-lived' and wanted to just be known as Harry. And now he's thinks your expecting James! He can't be all these people Sirius. He needs a break for goodness sake. And NOBODY can see that! He needs to be a normal teenager for once!!" Remus shouted.

"You know I don't think of Harry as his father!" Sirius said.

"I know that, so why don't you tell Harry that instead!?" Remus shouted.

"Because he already knows that! I highly doubt he would try and impress me now!" Sirius said.

"Come ON Sirius, are you really that thick?! Harry could do something stupid to make you think of him as his father!"

"Really? And what would that be?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Hello?! James was a bloody animagus!! Harry will be kicked out of school if he is caught attempting that!! And it will be all your fault." Remus said harshly.

"Come on Remy, Harry will get over it." Sirius said, in an annoyed manner.

"Harry will not let this pass!!" Remus shouted as he made his way to the door. "I hope you realise Sirius that what you've done is hurt Harry."

* * *

Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers and to **Jas**...who is by the way THE genious!!

I would like to say a HUGE thanks to **vellouette** who gave me this great idea for this chapter! So send her thanks!!

Review please!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	5. Pillow fight!

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 5**

Ron was sitting in the common room late one night when he heard a small cough coming from an armchair facing the opposite wall from him. He thought it was strange that someone would want to sit in an armchair at one in the morning, but when he thought about himself and what he was doing he realised it wasn't much better.

"So stupid!" Ron whispered to himself. Why had he been so stupid to shout at Hermione like that? Why had he been so stupid and try to get it out of Harry? He was just plain stupid.

However, the other occupant of the room had heard Ron and got up and ran up to the girls dorm. It was obvious he was referring to her...wasn't it? It was obvious that Ron thought she was stupid no matter how hard she tried studying and working. As she got to the stair case she looks back into his eyes and then goes up the stairs.

Just as Ron had whispered "So stupid" a lot of things happened at one. Firstly, he swore he heard a sniffle and then a blur of colours seemed to race past him at the other side of the room, and finally he saw piercing brown eyes looking right into making him shiver. Those had been Hermione's eyes. Before he could even react to what had happened she had already gone, leaving a slight gloom to the common room.

* * *

The next day, Harry looked around the common room to see sunlight just pouring through the windows. He looked to Ron's bed ready to say good morning when he saw it was empty. Considering Ron never got up before 7AM, especially on a Saturday, Harry became concerned for his friend. So whilst throwing on some clothes he jogged downstairs to see Ron sprawled out over the couch.

He did pity his friend alot of what he had gone through the last couple of days, but he had to admit that he did kinda deserve it for what he did to Hermione. However, Hermione was being a bit forward so she did deserve to be shouted at a bit. Everything was confusing between them at the moment. But things would be sorted before long.

"Ron?" Harry said as he shook his friends shoulders. Although Ron looked peaceful at the time, the position he was in was giving him alot of discomfort as a grimace of pain crossed his face.

"Ron, wake up" Harry said, shaking his friend more desperatly now. He really didn't want to wake him up as it looked like he hadn't had enough sleep. Harry had been staying up later to study recently but not as late as Ron had been staying up to think.

"Ron!!" Harry shouted as he got a pillow and whacked his friend round the face with it. And with that, Ron rolled of the sofa and started moaning whilst Harry was in hysterics with laughter.

"Wha-"Ron slurred as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Upon spotting his friend he shouted "Harry!"

"Come on Ron! You were bound to get back ache if you slept their all night!" Harry exclaimed, whilst miserably trying to keep the grin off of his face.

"Shut it! My life's bad enough as it is, without getting beaten by your best mate!" Ron shouted, but grinning at the same time. He then picked up a pillow and whacked Harry with it, this then turned into one big pillow fight. After 10 minuets of shouting during the pillow fight they were beginning to get complaints from people. Soon enough Dean and Seamus had come down to see what was happening and couldn't help but laugh when they saw that both Ron and Harry were covered in feathers.

"Wow! McGonagall's gonna flip!" Seamus explained whilst trying to ease his laughted by shoving a fist in his mouth.

"Yep! I would hate to be you two at the moment..."Dean said whilst pointing to the opening portrait hole. Both boys covered in feathers held their breath whilst Dean and Seamus made a runner for it up to the dorms.

* * *

It was little after 7AM when she heard shouting coming from downstairs. She distinctly heard the name "Ron" being shouted over and over again. This just made her eyes blur up with tears. Then she heard loads of laughter. So whilst she was upstairs he two best friends where down there having a great time laughing. She would go down there but knew her presence would result in arguments. Harry would try to escape whilst Ron would start shouting at how she had ruined their fun.

She then heard new voices down stairs, one which sounded like Harry and Ron's dormates, Dean and Seamus._ Great_, she thought miserably, _so whilst all of them are rubbing the fun into my face I'm up here trying to sleep._

After another minuet, she heard people clambering up the staircase. It had to of been the boys as she had yet to hear any femine voices in the common room.

"Just what do you two think your doing?!" A voice shreiked, and she could only guess for it belonged to McGonagall.

"Just what do you two think your doing?!" Shouted professor McGonagall.

The two guilty pillow fighters decided to give it up now before they got into real trouble.

"Sorry professor, it won't happen again." Ron said, sadly. He was rather enjoying it though.

"To right you won't!" McGonagall said, "Now clean up this mess and i'll see you in my office tonight for detention." And with that she left, leaving the two boys to clean up their mess.

"That was so cool!" Harry exclaimed.

"Too right it was!" Ron said whilst plastering this giant grin on his face.

"Want to quickly have another one? She'll never know!" Harry asked, with the famous potter grin on his face.

"I don't know mate, I said it wouldn't happen again." Ron said.

"Oh! Okay then...but i didn't!" Harry laughed as he hit Ron over the head with a pillow. But, sadly, just at that moment professor McGonagall decided to walk in to the common room and see them.

"I said NO more Mr.Potter!! Thats it, you will be having detention all week!!" She shreiked whist fixing them a percing gaze.

"I came here to tell you that I'm busy tonight and you should come to your detention tomorrow night straight after the feast. Good day!" McGonagall strictly said as she walked out the common room.

Ron and Harry had ALOT of work to do cleaning up the feathers by hand...or they could just use their wands.

"We could just transfigure these feathers into something else Ron, you do know that!" Harry said as he began to get out his wand.

"Come on mate! We're in enough trouble as it is, i'm sure McGonagall wanted us to use our hands." Ron said sadly.

"But she didn't say that did she?!" Harry said, with a huge grin.

"But it was implyed!"

"Take a chance Ron" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I will for once! Fred and george are not that only pranksters in this family!" Ron exclaimed as he whipped his wand out as well.

"What should we do with all these feathers then?" Ron asked. A very cheeky grin came over Harrys face.

"What about...

* * *

Yay! Cliffy!! Woowoo! Sorry about that peoples!! Lol!

Please review! Thanks goes to Jas!! (Genious Jas)

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	6. Realisations

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 6**

The next day Harry and Ron found themselves sitting in professor McGonagall's room writing lines, although they didn't like writing them they would no regret the pillow fight they had a day ago. They found themselves saying over and over again "That was classic!"

"Right now, you both have to write 200 lines saying 'Pillow fights are immature and should not be done by fifth year students'"

"Yes professor" They both chimed. Anyone would have thought they were being serious, if it wasn't for the grins they wee trying to hide.

_So this is what it felt to be like dad_, Harry though happily.

So this is what it felt like to Fred and George every time they got in trouble, Ron thought whilst a grin thought its way through.

"What are you grinning at Mr.Weasley?" McGonagall asked, but with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Nothing ma'am, just thinking."Ron said, as his face went the famous Weasley crimson.

"Good! Now, get on with your lines boys." She said strictly.

After a good hour of pointlessly writing 200 lines, they finally put their quills down and looked expectantly at McGonagall.

"Right now, Mr.Weasley you may go. Mr.Potter I'd like a word." She said as Ron walked out the room and waited for Harry to join him.

"Okay Mr.Potter due to...meetings" She gave him a pointed look "I won't be here to supervise your detention so I have arranged for professor Umbridge to take you instead." Harry gave her a look of disbelief.

"No professor, no way!" He said, he didn't want to have his hand cut open night after night.

"I am afraid Potter that you will have to go" She finalized.

"Please professor, I'll do anything else, just not detention with Umbridge!" Harry argued.

"Its Professor Umbridge to you Potter. No, you will be going to Umbridges, and that final. Good day Mr.Potter." She said as she sat down and started maring papers.

"Yeah, bye." Harry said miserable as he walked out the room and to Ron.

"Well, what did she want?" Ron asked.

"Detention with a toad." Harry said miserably. He was starting to regret having that pillow fight if it lead to these type of consequences.

"Oh! How unfair. Stupid McGonagall!" Ron exclaimed.

"What was that Mr.Weasley?!" McGonagall shouted. "Detention, umbridge, tomorrow!! You will be joing Mr.Potter for the rest of the week."

Once out of professor McGonagalls ear-shot they once again began to talk about the detentions that they (Both) would be attending.

"Well then, curse me and my big mouth!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why did i have to go and say that, eh?!" Ron asked himself. "You okay mate, you seem a little distant."

"Erm, i don't know, er." Harry stuttered. He really didn't want to tell Ron about what Umbridge does in her detentions but he had to warn him, he just had to.

"You sure?" Ron pestered.

"No, I'm not okay. Look Ron, you can't say a word of this to anyone! Okay?" Harry asked desperatly.

"won't say a word of what to anyone mate?" Ron asked.

"What i'm about to say okay? (Ron nodded) Okay, well Umbridges detentions are a little different than others." Harry said simply.

"What do you mean by different?"

"What i mean is that she, erm, well uses a, erm..."Harry stuttered, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"She use's a what?? Mate, spit it out!"

"A blood quill!" Harry shouted. He hadn't meant to of shouted but with Ron asking all these questions his mind was going into over drive.

"That's...strange. Why would Umbridge want to use a blood quill? Did you see her hand then? What has she been writing with it?" Ron asked, with a massive grin on his face.

"She isn't using them Ron! She makes US use them to write lines!" And at that moment Ron's smile completely wiped of his face as he started to pale.

"No way Harry! Please tell me your kidding! Your just kidding...aren't you?" Ron asked nervously.

"Sorry Ron, But she does make us use them." Harry said sadly as he held up his hand and showed Ron the words 'I must not tell lies' engraved into his skin.

"Oh my goodness!! We have got to go and tell Dumbledore! Come on!" Ron exclaimed, whilst losing the little colour left on his face.

"No Ron! Dumbledore is very busy and he wouldn't want kids disturbing him with silly things." Harry said.

"Silly things? Sillyng things?! She is using your blood for you to write lines!! That is NOT normal! We have got to tell someone though!" Ron shouted.

"No Ron! I already told you that we can't tell anyone. You'll know she'll just deny though. Just, drop it. Okay?" Harry asked tiredly.

"Yeah, I suppose. Only 5 days of it." Ron said glumly. They continued walking up to the Gryffindor common room after that, but as they were walking up the stairs Ron noticed bags under Harry's eyes.

"Harry, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Ron asked carefully, he didn't want to start an argument with Harry as well as Hermione.

"huh? Oh yeah. Of course (yawn) I have." Harry said. "Its just been a long day, is all."

"Oh, okay. I suppose it is a little late now you come to mention it." Ron noted.

"Yeah, so i'm going to head off up to bed in a minuet."

"Awww! Can't you play a game of checkers with me first?" Ron asked.

"I don't know-"

"Pleeeease" Ron pleaded.

"Okay, just one game though." Harry said, with a smile on his face. (Author: This is not a slash!!)

"Yay! Okay, what colour do you want to be?" Ron said whilst getting out the board, but Harry didn't hear him. His eyes were on a certain red-head sitting with their friends across the common room.

"Harry?" Ron asked again, whilst searching for the game under a table. But once again, harry didn't hear him as he was looking at the long locks of red hanging down this wonder girls shoulders and back.

"Harry, I think theres a spider down here!!" Ron said.

Harry was looking at how her lips curved into a smile every time someone would talk, it was like looking at true beauty.

"HARRY!!" Ron shouted as he lept up from the table and landed on top of it. This seemed to draw Harry's attention, and many others in fact.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, with annoyance in his voice. But at that moment, Ginny decided to turn around and stare at Harry right in the eye. This made him turn crimson as he quickly looked away.

"There's a spider under here!" Ron whispered from on top of the table.

"You know what Ron, I think I'm just going to bed now in fact. So I'll see you." And with that Harry dashed up the stairs to the boys dorm. It had been clearly embarrassing for him to have Ginny look at him right after being humiliated by Ron and a spider. How embarrassing.

"Help!" Ron sqeeked ever so quietly.


	7. The perfect girl

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 7**

Later that night, Ron came upstairs after being rescued by a few first years. He had thanked them and had even worshipped them to some extent. If anyone looked they would see 5 curtains closed, however there was only 4 sleeping boys. Harry was sitting up in bed with his wand tip alight and reading through several text books.

He had done this for about a week now, because he had heard that his father hadn't studied but had still gotten close to top of the class. But Harry was never going to achieve that without studying so he would do it at night with people thinking he was sleeping.

"Harry, why is your light on?" Ron asked late one night.

"Hmm? Oh, I erm, couldn't sleep so I thought that, erm, I would light my wand to go to the bathroom. yeah.." Harry stuttered. He hadn't though anyone would be awake and see his light. He would have to fix that. To prove his point, Harry got out of bed and went to the bath room. He ran the tap for a minuet before coming back out again.

When he walked out, he saw that Ron had already fallen asleep again. But he had left his curtain open, so Harry went over and closed it. It took a lot of energy out of him when staying up late, but he just had to impress sirius.

* * *

"Harry, are you sure your okay?" Ron pestered again that day.

"Look Ron I'm fine really." Harry said. Ron had so far asked is Harry was alright about 6 times today.

"You look a bit off though. It was proberbly thinking about detention with Umbridge tonight though, wasn't it?" Ron asked sadly. Harry had completely forgotten about the detention, so he lost the colour on his face and decicded to skip dinner.

"Look Harry, I'm sure if you just eat your'll feel fine." Hermione said carefully. She had already apologized countless times to Harry and was always careful to what she said around him.

"I'm sorry 'Mione but I don't feel too well." Harry said simply.

"Okay, but you have to try and have something though. You do look thinner...Have you been eating alot lately?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah, of course I have been." Harry said. If truth be told he hadn't, from being up a few hours each night he was getting less and less sleep, and he was in no mood to eat when he was tired. But he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Okay then, at least come to the great hall with us to see if you want anything." Hermione said as she walked to the portrait hole and waited for Harry to come. He sighed and got up to follow.

"Look 'Mione, I really am sorry for shouting at you." Ron said, again.

"I know Ron, I heard you the first time." Hermione said as she began putting food on her plate.

"So I'm forgiven then?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I never said that, but I'll forgive you just this once." Hermione teased.

"Oh, thanks 'Mione, I was really getting behind on my homework." Ron said. She looked outraged by this, whilst he shot her a very cheeky grin.

"Come on Hermione, I was only kidding." Ron clarrified. Hermione just put on a forced smile and continued eating.

Ron knew that she hadn't completely forgiven him, as she had hardly said anything to him for the rest of the meal. All the way through dinner she had just complained at how little Harry was eating, whilst he mentally rolled his eyes.

"Come on Harry, are you sure you can't eat anything else?" Hermione asked.

"No Hermione, sorry. I'm full right now. I'm going to the library to catch up on homework, see you later." Harry said as he quickly made his way out the hall.

"Whats happened to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I know, who would ever dream on going to a library?" Ron said replused by it.

"Ronald! Librarys are good for you! What I mean is, why isn't he eating like usual and he did seem a bit weary today. Have you noticed anything?" She asked.

"Hmmm, not rea-" He stopped mid sentence when he remembered something. "Hmm, well i did wake up last night to find him sat up in bed with his wand light on. But he just told me he wanted to go to the loo. I haven't really seen him too tired recently though."

"Why are you telling me this now Ron! You should have told me first thing this morning!" Hermione said.

"I would have, but you didn't forgive me for shouting at you so I told you now. Understand?" He said, slightly annoyed.

Hermione felt like she would burst into tears again if she got another thing wrong again, but tried to calm herself down.

"But seriously Hermione, I really am sorry for the other day." He said sincerly. She suddenly felt a wave of happiness wash over her and did something that shocked herself...she hugged Ron!

* * *

After Harry had made his fast escape from the great hall, he decided he needed to think for a bit and so made his way to the very back of the library were hardly anyone went. There, he began to think of what he needed to do.

_Okay then_, he thought. _I have tried to get my levels up but they simply aren't budging. Perhaps I should speak to the subject teachers and should ask for extra tutoring. Or perhaps I just need more study time. Yep, study more._

_Secondly, I need to improve my Quidditch skills if I want to catch the snitch on saturday against Hufflepuff. Although Hufflepuff aren't that good, they still are good. So I should make some spare time for extra Quidditch practice. _

_Thirdly, I've heard that my father is popular, so I will need to get higher up the scale. I'm already on the Quidditch team, but i need more. Perhaps to play more pranks on people to get more notied. Although I am already noticed for being 'the-boy-who-lived' I need more to get on top of people like Malfoy._

_Finally, I need to get a girl or at least start chasing one. I mean, I am already in my 5th year and I don't have any major crushes on anyone. Last year I like Cho but this year she seems a bit too...clingy. Hmmmm, who else? Theres always Hermione...My father did like the smart ones. But I don't want to risk our friendship, and because I already love Hermione like a sister. Okay, list..._

_Cho? NO! Too clingy!!_

_Hermione? No! Too sister like!_

_Parvarti? No! Just no!_

_Lavender? No! She's just plain creepy! And because I have a feeling Ron may like her!_

_Luna? NO WAY! So...calm and mellow!_

_Susan? N...hmm, she does have red hair, like my mother had. She is fairly clever and is very close to top of my DADA class. I think her eyes are a dark green/hazel and she is fairly short...well, shorter than me. And didn't Sirius say that my mum was short? Well then, thats sorted. He also said I look like a spliting image of my father. I'll just have to think of a plan to get me and Susan together._

What Harry didn't know was that another certain red-head was watching him think from behind the bookcase. All the while thinking "I wish you were mine".

* * *

Wow! Who would have though that Hermione would hug Ron?? lol!

**IDEAS!?**

Give me your ideas on how you want to story to go! Thanks for all the suggestions from everyone already!

Thanks Genious Jas!!

:) :) :) :) ;) ;)


	8. Detention letters

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 8**

It had been little over a week before Sirius had said those dreaded words to Harry, and yet, Remus could on worry.

"I'm telling you Sirius, something isn't right" Remus said.

"Well, I haven't been informed of anything, okay?" Sirius said annoyed.

They were currently sitting at the kitchen table enjoying some breakfast when, once again, another owl flew through the window.

"I'll get it" Remus said as he stood up and went to get the letter of the owls leg. He spent a minuet reading it and then thinking for a bit.

"What does it say Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Its from Hogwarts." Remus simply said.

"Whats it about?" Sirius asked, but he was almost certain he knew the answer.

"Harry"

"What about him?" Sirius asked. He had, had enough of asking all these questions.

"Detention" Remus huffed.

"What?! Harry hardly ever gets detention" Sirius stated.

"Its with Professor Umbridge-"

"The toad" Sirius interrupted.

"and its tonight" Remus said, whilst looking at Sirius annoyed for interrupting him. But Sirius just gave him a cheeky grin.

"What did he get in trouble for? Coughing...sneezing...dropping a pencil..." Sirius said casually. He knew how this 'Umbridge' person was, and he wasn't too keen on her.

"Its pretty hard to read with all the floral writing, the bright pink ink and...is that old perfume I can smell?" Remus asked, as he werewolf sense's kicked in.

"Moony old buddy, do you really think a grown women would put perfume on a letter...to _you?!" _Sirius said cheekily, whilst having a huge grin on his face.

"Hey!! I wouldn't want her perfume in the same room as me...but sadly she has sprayed some on the paper which I'm holding" Remus said as he dropped the paper on the kitchen table.

"It can't be _that _bad! Siriously (AU: I_ had _to add that) Moony old chum-"

"I'm not old" Remus interrupted.

"-Its only a bit of perfume" Sirius said. He was pretty certain that he would be able to sniff some paper with perfume on it. But, when the paper was passed over he took one whiff and passed out.

"Its only a bit of perfume, he says" Said Remus to himself.

Ten minuets later, when they were (once again) sitting at the kitchen table Remus picks up the perfume-detention-letter and examines it closely.

"Moony, why are you holding it that close to your face? It could permanently damage your nesil passages!!" Sirius said. Remus looked at Sirius in surprise for actually knowing something.

"Oh, come on! I can get things right once in a while can't I?" Sirius asked, insulted.

"..."

"Moooooony?" Sirius pestered.

"..."

"MOONY?!" Sirius shouted impatiently. From the shock of being shouted at Remus jumped up from his chair and the detention letter (with the perfume on!) fell to the floor.

"What?!" Remus asked, clearly annoyed.

"What were you doing?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Remus questioned.

"I'm curious, aren't I?"

"Only if your name is sirius, isn't it?" Remus asked.

"Why are we answering all these questions with new questions?" Sirius said.

"What are you talking about Padfoot?" Remus asked, with a grin on his face.

"I don't know...do you?" Sirius asked.

"I have NO idea what we are talking about anymore!" Remus said as he sat down.

"Okay Remy, whats got your knickers in a twist?" Sirius asked, whilst grinning, knowing he had just asked another question.

"Harry got a detention" Remus said.

"Well I knew that already" Sirius said, whilst sitting down again. But then remembering what he was trying to do said "What for?".

"All it said was _'Fighting at early hours'_." Remus said.

"Fighting? Like hitting, kicking and punching?" Sirius asked, confusion evident on his face.

"I don't think so. But if it was...It. Doesn't. Sound. Like. Him. At. All." Remus said each word slowly, trying to make Sirius finally realise his mistake at comparing Harry to his father.

"Look Moony, like I said, Harry will get over it. It was proberbly some slytherin kid in the halls." Sirius said casually.

"It also said that it was in the early hours of the morning. You know that Harry wouldn't go out of Gryffindor tower, especially now that Voldemort is back into power."

"Maybe he went to the kitchens for some food?" Sirius asked.

"Doubt it. Harry wouldn't go to the other side of the castle for food in the middle of the night." Remus said.

"Hey, his fathe-" Sirius stopped, when he realised his mistake. Unfortuanaly for him though, Moony heard.

"What about Harry's father, Sirius?"Remus said coldly. (AU: I thought it would be better if Remus said "Harry's father" instead of "James")

"...I was just going to say that, James would have gone out" Sirius said uncertain if he should have said that at all.

"So here we go again. Comparing Harry to his father again Sirius. Can't you see that they aren't all that alike?!" Remus said, whilst standing up.

"I didn't compare his to James just then!" Sirius shouted.

"Well then, what were you trying to say?" Remus shouted back.

"I was just commenting on James, Remus." Sirius said, trying to be calm.

"Oh, Sorry then. I'm still not happy that you haven't tried fixing what you said to Harry" Remus said, whilst taking the dishes off the table.

"Whats there to fix?" Sirius said.

"Come on Sirius! You can't be that blind! What you said to Harry is obviously going to have some effect on him. He needs a parent, NOT a best friend. When are you going to realise this Sirius?!" Remus shouted. The full moon was only a few days away and already he could feel the inner wolf inside him.

"I have been a parent to him!" Sirius shouted, clearly outraged of this accusation.

"You didn't take Harry in when...J-James and Lily d-died." Remus pointed out.

"Hey!! Hagrid wouldn't let me have him!"

"When you could have got custody of him, you went to get revenge on P-Peter" Remus said, slightly upset for reveling this though.

"The stupid rat should have gotten murdered for what he did to my friends"

"And when you said to Harry that he could live with you, you left him...AGAIN!" Remus shouted.

"Well, I didn't see you trying to provide a home for him over the years!" Sirius shouted.

"THATS BECAUSE I'M NOT HIS GODFATHER!!" Remus shouted, very clearly outraged that Harry could be dumped on again, again and (quess what?) again.

"Look, Moony. I never did any of this to hurt him." Sirius said, softly.

"Be there for Harry for once, okay?" Remus said, minuets after he had calmed down.

"I won't be able to until the christmas holidays though." Sirius said calmly, trying not to anger Remus again.

"Look, theres a Quidditch match coming up. Why don't you come along in your animagus form and see Harry play Quidditch? Its the day before my transformation, so you should be there only an hour or so after anyway." Remus said gently.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea." Sirius said exitedly.

"Okay, I'm going to go and work on some paper work upstairs, okay?" Remus asked.

"Oh yeah sure. This is going to be great!" Sirius said, unaware that Remus had already left the kitchen and was making his way up the stairs.

Little did Sirius know how _"great"_ it was going to be.

* * *

Okaaaaay! That was some WACKY ending there! lol!

**VOTE: SHOULD HARRY GET INJURED DURING THE QUIDDITCH MATCH?!**

Genious Jas!

Thanks for all your reviews!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	9. One step forward, Two steps back

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 9**

It was now the following friday and to be blunt, Harry was exhausted. From staying up late each night, skipping meals to study and play Quidditch he was completely drained of energy.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Huh? What?" Harry mumbled. He was currently sitting in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room, and Ron had been trying to get his attention for a good 5 minuets.

"I was saying, you should go up to bed now. You look tired." Ron said.

"Huh? Oh no, I'm not tir...Actually, you know what? I am feeling a bit sleepy, so I'll just head up now! See you!" Harry called as he made his way up the girls dormitory. He soon realised his mistake as he crashed back down to the floor again after the stairs had turned to a slide.

"Are you sure your okay mate? You seem a bit...dizzy." Ron commented, whilst looking seriously concerned at the same time.

"Wha...Oh yeah! I'm fine. Sorry." Harry said as he went up the right stair case.

Just when he was about to close the door he could hear a noise..."What the...AHhhhhhhh!!"...He guessed it was a first year falling down the girls staircase which was already a slide. He smirked to himself.

That night Harry decided to get some sleep...not just 3-4 hours but a full 8 hours. He couldn't let his friends see him tired all the time even if he was getting smarter. Also there was a Quidditch match tomorrow, and he couldn't afford to get injured and miss school.

* * *

The next morning Harry felt really refreshed, having a lot of hours sleep for a change. He got up easily, considering it was a Saturday as well. He then remembered about the Quidditch match and had a sudden wave of happiness which he had been deprived of for some time.

"Mate? Wha' you doin' up this early?" Ron said, with half his face in his pillow still.

"Its the weekend Ron!! Rise and shine!" Harry shouted excitedly.

"No way mate! Its...what? 8:00?! You have got to be kidding me!" Ron said as he rolled over and away from Harry.

"Come on Ron! Wake up!!" Harry laughed. Ron smiled to himself under the covers...it was good to hear Harry laugh.

"Wakey wakey!" Harry cooed.

Ron had missed Harry these passed couple of days. Harry had changed from being care-free to overly stressed. Whatever had eaten at Harry had surely passed, hadn't it? Would Harry continue to study or would he go back to his usual self?

"Fine!" Ron shouted, whilst trying to hide a smile. He got up, and when Harry was walking towards the bathroom, launched his pillow right at the back of Harry's head.

"Ouch!! Your on!" Harry shouted as he dived towards his bed for his pillow. This turned out to be another full-out pillow fight, similar to the one they had, had days ago.

As Ron and Harry messed about like old times two grouchy people shouted at them.

"Shut up!"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

Then came a small voice, obviously belonging to Neville.

"Trevor's scared of loud noises"

* * *

Later that day, the majority of the school was on the Quidditch pitch either cheering for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. In the slytherins case, it was booing for both.

"Harry, Good luck! Try not to get injured!" Hermione said.

"Thanks! We're playing against Hufflepuff...do you seriously think i'm going to get injured against _them?!"_ Harry laughed.

"Just watch yourself!" Hermione said, as she left and joined Ron in the crowd. He saw Ron give him the thumbs-ups and silently laughed to himself. What a great set of friends he had. One that cared for him and another which was happy for him.

* * *

"Remember Sirius! Stay in your dog form" Remus said, then added quietly "No matter what happens". Although he had spoken under his breathe Sirius' animagus' form had sharper hearing than normal and so heard it loud and clear. He sat puzzled for a while, thinking about what his friend had meant by it.

"Go and sit over by the crowds, and try not to let anyone see you in your dog form even. You know that Lucius Malfoy saw you on the train station, and I happen to know that Draco Malfoy wouldn't pass up the chance to try and stop Gryffindor from winning." Remus said, as Sirius growled.

"Now, go be a good dog!" Remus said, patronizingly. Sirius just barked and ran over to near where Ron and Hermione were. He would make sure that they wouldn't see him either. After all, Ron did have a rather large mouth.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE ANOTHER 20 POINTS!" Lee Jordan shouted into the speaker phone. He never really grasped the concept that you could just talk into it.

Harry was dodging bludger after bludger and trying to keep careful, like Hermione had told him to do. He searched the crowds, wanting to wave to Ron and Hermione when a pair of bright blue eyes met his. He recognised them from somewhere...Sirius'!

* * *

Just as a boy was bellowing, Sirius spotted Harry dive down and search the crowds. Maybe it was for the cheers? Maybe searching for someone? Sirius couldn't tell. But before long Sirius found him self staring into the same green eyes which were looking at him. He looked away, not wanting Harry to really know he was here, but heard some whispers on a bench in front of him. He peered between the wood pieces and saw a red-head and a large mass of bushy brown hair.

"..I know!" Hermione whispered. It was obvious that this conversation was supposed to be private. Sirius was about to leave but he had heard his name being whispered. Had anyone found out he was here?

He turned back to Ron and Hermione's conversation trying to see what they were talking about, and what it had to do with him.

"...he's changed since Sirius said..." Hermione whispered, but the last part cut off as the crowd where all gasping.

* * *

Harry didn't know how fast he was going, and frankly, he didn't care. He needed to show Sirius how much like his father he was. He knew Sirius was watching him. Although it could have been someone else's eyes, he could feel Sirius' presence. He _needed_ this moment to prove himself.

"Faster" He kept muttering.

I need to prove to him...

"Faster"

That I can be like my father...

"Faster"

And take risks...

"Faster"

And have fun...

"Faster"

I _have_ to be him.

* * *

This is when it happened.

He had been going so fast that he hadn't seen the stray bludger come straight at his chest. Harry was certain that it had broken one of his left ribs, as the pain was almost unbearable.

He self-consciously took his right hand off the broom handle to hold his side. However, this just made things worse. He tried to avoid the bludger coming back again, but couldn't and so ended up clipping from his broomstick.

He still had his left hand holding firmly onto the broom, whilst the rest of his body was dangling like a puppet bit one string.

Harry hung suspended in the air for a few more seconds and then the crowd gasped as the small form plummeted through the sky. He fell straight past his team, who were all motionless in the sky, frozen with horror of what was happening.

He got closer and closer to the ground, the wind whistled almost as if it was cheering and that was when he landed with a sickening crunch. Screams emitted through the crowd.

That's when Harry knew no more.

* * *

I owe a BIG thanks to Jas for helping me with the last 2 paragraphs, and for correcting sentences!!

Thanks for all your reviews.

If you haven't already quessed, more people voted that harry got injured! Mwhahahahaha!

Please review!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	10. Er, what is,?

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 10**

Pandemonium occurred only seconds after a sickening crack echoed throughout the pitch. Everyone stared down in horror at the lifeless body of Harry at the bottom.

"Oh my..." Hermione gasped, as her eyes filled with tears. She knew her friend had been through alot, and maybe this was the last straw.

"Come on" Ron demanded, pulling Hermione through the crowd and to the bottom of the pitch. By the time that had got there, madam Pomfrey had a stretcher ready by Harry's unconscious body.

They could see that Harry's face was very pale, almost as white as a ghost. His hair was even more windswept than usual, and he was laying in an odd position. You could defiantly see that he was in absolute agony but the way he was grimacing in unconsciousness.

This was breaking point for Hermione, as she burst into tears and tore her eyes away from Harry's limb body.

"Calm down Hermione. We'll go with Pomfrey to check if he's okay." Ron said soothingly.

"Clear away!" Madam Pomfrey demanded, as too many students were now gathering around the scene. She levitated Harry's body onto a stretcher and started walking up the field, to go to the infirmary. With Ron and Hermione following close behind.

* * *

Sirius watched as many students gathered round the body of his godson. He saw Ron and Hermione get up and push through the crowds to get to Harry. But after only a couple of minuets, Sirius couldn't see for the number of people crowding around Harry's body.

He left his spot and managed to get to the front of the school, before the stretcher had even gotten there.

"He's breathing, but I'm sure he must have some broken ribs" Madam Pomfrey was telling the distraught Hermione.

What did that tell us? That he was alive?

Sirius didn't have time to ponder as they entered the school building, with him hot on their tails. He was pretty surprised that they hadn't noticed him yet...but after all, they were in a slight state of panic, with an unconscious Harry on a stretcher.

* * *

Once in the infirmary, Sirius hid under an un-used bed, and watched the scene through the bed bars.

"Will he be okay?" Hermione asked, timidly, desperatly trying to hold back the tears.

"Let me just check his vital organs then i'll see what damage is done" Madam pomfrey said calmly.

"Come on Hermione, he's fallen off his broom hundreds of times before." Ron said, trying to make her feel better.

"Not from that height Ronald!" Hermione cried as Ron sighed.

"Well, I just..." Ron was lost for words.

"He seems to have two cracked ribs, fractured wrist and a broken ankle. Nothing i can't mend in a heart beat. He'll just be a bit peaky for a few days though"Madam Pomfrey stated.

Hermione sighed in relief as Ron patted her back, something which he had done self-conciously. But even when it occured to him that he was doing it, he non-of-the-less didn't stop.

"Oh" Pomfrey said. Something seemed to have caught her eye when searching over Harry's form.

"What miss?" Hermione asked.

"That's strange. He seems to be suffering from exhaustion." Pomfrey said, but not too surprised. Hermione gave ron a look which clearly said 'we need to talk'.

"I just suppose he was up all night from worrying about the match." Hermione lied. She too had seen Harry getting more tired throughout time, but didn't dare tell Madam Pomfrey about the whole 'fire-place' talk with Sirius, as that would be betraying Harry's trust.

"Hmmm" Pomfrey hummed. "I don't think he could be this tired from being up all night, for just one night. Mr.Weasley, your in the same dorm as Mr.Potter, does he suffer from insomnia?" She asked.

"Errr...What is th-"

"It is a complex symptom that results from insufficient sleep or sleep of poor quality." Hermione answered.

"Oh, er, I don't really know is he, er, suffers from that. He hasn't told be anything about not-sleeping. And he closes his curtains at night, so i wouldn't really know." Ron replied.

"Well if you see anything Mr.Weasley, you know what to do." Pomfrey said. Ron cringed again, as he hated the teachers calling him "Mr.Weasley" instead of Ron.

"Erm, yes miss" Ron answered, unsurely.

* * *

Once Madam Pomfrey had healed Harry's ribs she had gone into the back room, waiting for Severus to brew up some more potion to mind Harry's other injury's.

Hermione and Ron had left already and Sirius was still under the another un-used bed. Curtains had been put around Harry's bed, so people wouldn't be able to see Harry's unconscious body.

Sirius quietly snuck out of under his hiding place and transformed into his human form. Apart from Harry, nobody else was in the hospital wing (Madam Pomfrey was in the back room).

Now that Sirius had hands, he could easily pull back the curtains, and go inside the small place where Harry lay. He could see that a massive bruise was sprouting on his left cheek and that his ankle was in a very peculiar position.

Just when Sirius was about to leave he could hear a door open and then close. He could bet money on the fact that it was Madam Pomfrey back again. What on earth would he do. She would surely come in to check on Harry.

Just as Madam Pomfrey was about to pull the curtains back, the doorn to the hospital wing opens.

It was non other than...

* * *

Woop! I just HAD to leave it on a cliffy!

Genious jas!!

XXXXX Please review XXXXXX

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	11. Revenge? YES!

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 11**

"Ahhh, Mr.Lupin" Madam Pomfrey said, as she smiled slightly. "Are you ready to head down to the shrieking shack?" She asked, as the full moon was tonight.

She walked away from where the curtains were and greeted Remus by the doors to the hospital wing.

"Not quite yet, I just came by to see how Harry was doing actually. I saw the fall and thought he could use a bit of company." He said sincerely.

"I'm afraid he has yet to wake up. I was just about to come and see how he was doing." She said, whilst staring at the curtains surrounding that bed.

"Oh" Remus said sadly. "Well, how badly was he hurt? I'm guessing there were a few broken bones." He said.

"Sirius?" A voice questioned, tiredly. He whirled around to see Harry squinting at him, with out his glasses. Sirius' eyes grew wide.

"Harry" Sirius said quietly, remembering that Madam Pomfrey was only meters away. He quickly cupped his hand and out it over Harry's mouth. He didn't want to see Remus now either.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked around quickly, obviously in some state of delirium. Sirius tried to listen to the conversation on the other side of the curtain, but jumped when Harry unexpectedly bit his hand.

"Don't worry Mr.Lupin, come into my office." Madam pomfrey said as she began to walk to he back room, with Remus following.

Sirius sighed when he heard the door close, and looked sideways to see Harry on his knees on the bed trying to listen in aswell. Sirius quickly picked up Harry's glasses on the side table and gently put them on his face.

"Close call. Sorry to scare you there kiddo." Sirius said, as he watched Harry push his glasses further up his nose.

"Its okay, I wasn't scared" Harry smiled.

"How you feeling here?" Sirius asked.

"Okay" Harry said simply. Though Sirius knew that he would rather be any where than here.

"Erm" Sirius started. He wasn't too sure why he was bringing up this subject, he just needed to know if Remus was right.

"Yes?" Harry asked, unsure if what was bothering Sirius.

"Well, I just...Nevermind." Sirius said a little reluctantly. Why did this have to be so hard? Why couldn't he talk to his own godson?

"Are you sure?" Harry pushed, knowing that he probably shouldn't bother Sirius too much.

"Well...yeah. Its nothing. Don't worry." He had hoped that Harry hadn't taken his words to heart. Did Harry really want to impress Sirius, and make him think of Harry as James? _Or course not_, Sirius kept telling himself.

"If your sure." Harry said shyly.

Suddenly footsteps where heard again and talking.

"Come back in about 2 hours and then I will escort you down to the shrieking shack, but remember to take that wolfsbane potion I just gave you." Madam pomfrey said sternly.

"I'll sneak back later" Sirius whispered with a small chuckle. And with that he opened up the back of the curtains, turned into padfoot and then made a running jump under one of the unused beds.

"I'll see you later Mr.Lupin." Madam Pomfrey said a little sadly,

"Okay, Bye Poppy" He said, getting a chuckle out the name.

Later that night, when madam Pomfrey had taken Remus to the shack, Harry was given potions to mend his broken wrist. Of course, he had grimaced at the very unpleasant taste.

"Oh, hush up. It'll do you good" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, whilst straightening out the bed sheets.

"When will I be able to get out of here Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked curiously. She had to hold back a chuckle, thinking how much Harry was like his father and how he had always been trying to get out of here.

"Two days time" And with that she left a dreamless sleep potion next to Harry and motioned him to drink it as she left the hospital wing to her back room to fill out some papers.

* * *

True to her word, Madam Pomfrey did let Harry out two days later, after re-checking all the bones broken twice and making sure that he was positively okay. Somethings never change.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted at the other end of the great hall. She ran up to him by the entrance and gave him a quick hug. "Oh, We've missed you so much! Are you alright? Its just, madam Pomfrey wasn't allowing any visitors at all." She said quickly, like it had been tearing up at her for some time.

"Hey Hermione. I'm fine, just a little sore around my wrist. but don't tell madam Pomfrey that, she would keep me for another day." He physically shivered at that thought, whilst she just laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't, although I think you should have told her." Hermione said, whilst Harry thought /same Hermione/. "Anyway, Ron's over there." She said, whilst pointing to the end of the gryffindor table.

Whilst walking to the end of the table, a sudden blur seemed to jump out infront of Harry. He was very annoyed to find one grinning Colin Creevy bouncing on the spot. Anyone would have thought that the boy desperately needed to the loo, but Harry knew it was because he was the "Boy-who-lived" and stuff.

"Harry! Harry! Say cheeeeese!" He said, whilst flashing the camera in Harry's face. "Could you sign my photo please Harry, Mum would be so proud." Colin said cheekily.

"Not now Colin" Harry said, clearly annoyed.

"Okay then...Maybe later in the common room or..." Colins voice seemed to get smaller and smaller as Harry walked away.

"Harry!" Ron said, whilst spraying food all over his best friend.

"Ron! Thats disgusting!" Hermione shrieked.

"Its only a bit of food" Ron said.

"Which had been in your mouth!" She argued.

"Well..." Ron said, trying to think of something witty to say. Naturally, nothing come to mind.

"Just as I thought" Hermione said with a huff, as she had a seat next to Harry, who had already started to induldge in the warm breakfast.

"What do we have first?" Harry asked, after a few minuets.

"Double Potions" Hermione answered immediately, as Ron just gaped.

"What?!" Ron said.

"Come on Ron! Don't be so against learning" Hermione said shortly, losing temper with him.

"Yeah. But seriously Hermione. Its potions...with the slytherins! Who could possibly like that?" He asked.

"Guys!" Harry shouted over there little "fight". "We shouldn't be arguing, come on, lets start our way to potions." Ron and Hermione gave him an odd look, but thought nothing of it and made there way. Obviously, Ron complained the whole way, until the dungeons door opened up quickly to reveal Snape.

* * *

Half way through the lesson a dung bomb explodes in the slytherin side of the room. Naturally, Harry Ron and Hermione were blamed. Throughout the rest of the double lesson Ron just keeps moaning how unfair it is.

"Seriously though, he knows we didn't do it, so why does he blame us? Because we are Gryffindor and he is head of Slytherin. Says it all, doesn't it?" Ron moaned...again.

"Ron, come on. Enjoy it a bit though. You had to laugh at the picture of the Slytherin's faces when they smelt the dungbomb!" Harry laughed.

"How come this is just one big joke to you?" Ron questioned, curiously. All thoughts of moaning out the window.

"Well, you know..." Harry grinned.

"You did it didn't you? You actually pranked the Slytherins!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Hold on. A moment ago you were groaning at the person who did it, because it got you in trouble." Harry laughed.

"Well, that was before I knew it was you who actually did it!" Ron grinned. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Come on though. So you admit that it is worth the punishment now?" Harry asked.

"Well. Now it is." Said Ron, who was laughing.

"Hey, where's Hermione gone?" Harry asked.

"She has Charms, you moron. That fall HAS done more damage to your head than I thought. Remember...she dropped divination." Ron said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

Later that day in the common room, before the detention, Hermione was reading a book whilst Harry walked in.

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said cheerfully, as he sat down next to her.

"Hey" Hermione grumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"We've got to go to detention in a bit." Hermione said grudgingly. It was obvious she didn't like he idea of going to detention.

"Oh yeah. _that_" Harry said, as he just remember it.

"Don't tell me that you forgot we even have it. Its so stupid that Snape blames us for every tiny little thing" Hermione said. Harry then realised that Ron probably never told her that he, Harry, had set of the dung bomb.

"Well, yeah." Harry said simply, as he stood up to go and see Ron.

Hermione just tutted and said goodbye, and got back into her book.

Harry went up to the boys dorm to see Ron chilling on the bed.

"Hey Ron." Harry said, as he perched himself on his own bed.

"Oh! Hey mate." Ron said, only just noticing him.

"Yeah, erm, did you tell Hermione that I pranked the slytherins?" He asked.

"No! Of course not. You know what she would think of it!" Ron said, truthfully.

"Yeah!" Harry laughed.

"She'd either tell a teacher or lecture us for hours!" Ron joked.

Harry just laughed in return.

"I was thinking mate, and well, do you reckon I could help you do another prank?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked, completely taken off guard. He hadn't thought of doing another one. But then it occured to him that his father played loads...so why shouldn't he try some?

"Nevermind.."Ron said dully.

"Oh! Of course you can Ron. We need revenge on the slytherins!" Harry said excitedly. But he knew deep down, it was to make him more like his father.

"YES!!" Ron shouted, clearly excited to get revenge on the slytherins aswell. But he knew that it was mostly to make him stand out in the family. All his brother had something to show off. Charlie for dragons, Bill for code-cracking, Percy for knowledge, Fred & George for jokes and Ginny because she was the girl. When Ron was just the little brother. He could finally stand out as someone, and not just "Harry Potter's" friend.

Ron smiled, thinking, this was going to be a very intresting time.

* * *

Later that night, Harry, Ron and Hermione where walking together to the Dungeons for the detention with snape.

"I can't believe this! We didn't do /anything/!" Hermione said, outraged.

"Come on Hermione. Somebody was just playing a harmless prank" Ron reasoned, Hermione gave him a suspicious look.

"Why don't you mind now, when earlier you were moaning non-stop about it?" Hermione asked. She then seemed to realise something. "You know, don't you?"

"What?" Ron chocked.

"You know who got us in detention. Otherwise you would still be ranting about it." Hermione said. Ron just gaped at her. How did she know?!

"Er...no?" Ron said, Hermione just huffed.

"Come on Hermione, I don't know who would get the Slytherins back." Harry lied. He knew if Hermione found out that he, Harry, had pulled the prank the lecture from her would go on for hours.

"Well, I suppose." She said shortly.

"How come she listens to you mate" Ron whispered, as Hermione knocked on Snapes door. "Your a crap liar, like me" Harry just shrugged and walked into the room.

It was going to be a long night.


	12. YOUKNOWWHO! Roulette?

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 12**

Detention with snape...was interesting to say at the least.

The trio began by scrubbing cauldrons and then began writing lines.Of course, Harry and Ron were bored and decided to spice the evening up a little.

"I'm off to the hospital wing. I expect you to be finished the time i get back." Snape said.

Once he had left, Harry and Ron took that as their queue to make some jokes.

"So Harry..." Ron started mischievously. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yes Ronald?" Harry asked formally, causing Hermione to become even more suspicious.

"What do you say to...erm.." Ron said poshly, before 'accidently' forgetting something.

"To what Ronald? A game of roulette?" Harry guessed, in his over-the-top posh voice.

"No,no. To...erm"

"What about a walk around the grounds?" Harry asked.

"No, er..." Ron stumbled, with a grin on his face.

"Eating lobster ir cavier?"

"No, hmmmmm..." Ron hummed.

"Ping Pong!" Harry guessed wildly.

"No. What i was going to say was...would you like some monster munch!" Ron said and they finally burst into laughter.

"What on earth are you two talking about?! We have to finish this before Snape gets back!" She said, before continuing with her lines

"Stuff snape. I want to have fun!" Exclaimed Ron.

"Ronald Weasley! How do you think your mother would react to you behaving like this?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno" Ron mumbled, whilst quickly writing a scruffy line on his paper.

"Hmm...Say Ron, would you like to finish your lines a quicker way?" Harry said in a commercial voice. ((I'm beginning to worry for his sanity))

"Why I don't know Harry. I would sure like to get out of her though!" Ron said in a verrrry annoying commercial voice. ((Wondering if he was actually ever sane!))

"Boys" Hermione muttered to herself.

"Well, how about using my Jas' quick quill?" Harry asked.

"Who on earth is Jas? And how old is she?" Ron asked, suggestively.

"Dunno, but her quills are amazing! They write 20 times faster than your actual hand. Verrry easy to set up as well. You've gotta admit that she's a Genious!"

"Ooh! I like a lady with brains!" Ron said, and then realising that Hermione was looking at him grew a faint blush.

"I wonder what she looks like" Harry mused, not noticing Ron and Hermione.

"hmmm...I want to meet her!" Ron said determinedly.

"Tough! She's mine!" Harry said, smiling.

"What?! No fair!" Ron whined.

"BOYS!!" Hermione shouted. "Please keep it down. I'm sure this Jas person has better things to do than be harassed by you two."

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

"She's still mine!" Harry said, with a wicked smile on his face.

"Mr.Potter, you do not own people. No matter how arrogant and spoilt you are." Snape sneered from the doorway.

"Sir, I've finished." Hermione said, whilst looking pointedly at Ron and Harry.

"Always the show off. You may leave." He said. Hermione looked slighty hurt, but satisfaction won her over that Ron and Harry would be in trouble now. So she quickly left the room.  
"Sir, we've also finished." Harry said. And sure enough both, both sheets of paper were filled up with what looked like, their handwriting.

Snape looked at them suspiciously, but couldn't find anything to accuse them off and just sent them a glare.

Harry quickly snuck Jas' quill in his pocket and took off running after Hermione, with Ron,

"Hermione" Harry shouted, as they rounded a corner. She turned around, a little stunned.

"How did you--...You used the quick qill didn't you?!" Hermione asked, clearly outraged.

"Not here Hermione. Lecture us back at the common room."Ron said, before taking her hand and pulling her along.

When they had gotten to the common room, they found that some first years were already there. Hermione just ignored them though.

"How come you used it?"

"Didn't you think that maybe I spent all my time writing?"

"So you just decided to have fun?"

"What is snape realises?"

"We could ALL be in trouble!"

"Look Hermione, we're really sorry" Harry said sincerely.

"We are?" Ron asked. Harry smacked the back of his head. "Oh, yeah. We are."

"Hmm. I suppose that will do." Hermione said, before stalking off, clearly still unhappy.

"Okaaaay" Ron said.  
"She does that every time we do something bad. She must have learnt by now that we aren't listening to a word she says." Ron said, smiling.

Harry just laughed,

"Okay then, who are we going to prank next?" Harry asked.

"Prank? Hmmmm, maybe Malfoy or some of the slytherins." Ron suggested.

"Yeah! Great Idea...Maybe we should prank Crabbe and Goyle to get them out the way first." Harry said.

"So...I was thinking..."

* * *

"Oh my great goodness. Whoever got the 2 bricks of slytherin got them good!"

"Seriously! Green and purple spots? Thats a classic!"

"I think orange hair is going too far!"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww! No wonder they don't get dates!"

Everyone knew what had happened to Crabbe and Goyle at breakfast the next morning, seeing their faces.

But who did it, they just didn't know.

Harry and Ron on the other hand had to avoid Hermione's glances and try to talk about Quidditch or something. They would be in loads of trouble if Hermione found out, because they had already had a lecture last night.

Back at the common room, late that night Harry and Hermione were doing homework, whilst Ron was moaning about his.

"Harrrrrry" He whined. "Come on, lets go and play Quidditch"

"Nah, not tonight Ron. There's a test in transfiguration and I want to be prepared. Maybe another night." Harry said, off handedly.

"Awwww. Okay." Ron said, slightly depressed.

Hermione just looked proudly at Harry for wanting to do some work. The rest of Harry's dorm mates, looked at him weirdly, but thought nothing else of it.

Harry's eyes didn't move from the book for a few seconds longer, meaning he wasn't reading along the lines. He then stood up and exclaimed he was tired and he was going to head to bed. Ron soon followed.

"Harry, its 10PM on a friday night! Your not going sleep now, are you mate?" Ron said, talking to Harry as if he were mad.

"Ron, who do you take me for?!" Harry asked, smiling. "We're going to play Quidditch."

They grabbed there brooms and opened up the bedroom window. They stood on semus' bed, opposite the window, and jumped carefully before flying out the window into the moonlight.

"Woooooooohoooooooooo" Harry shouted into the sky, Ron behind him.

They spent another few minuets circling the pitch before something caught there eye in the distance. A faint glow. Hagrids hut of course.

"Hey Harry, lets go visit Hagrid!" Ron said excitedly. Perhaps a little too excitedly.

"Errr, okay!" Harry agreed whilst doing a wonski feint downwards. Ron looked stunned before gently flying down.

* * *

Dennis and Colin Creevey were searching through Harry's dorm, looking for souvenirs.

"Oh! Dennis, look over here! This is Harry's shoe! look, its black with leather round the outside. Where do think he got them from? I want some!" Colin said excitedly, finally knowing what Harry's shoe looks like.

"Colin, take a picture of it. Mum will probably frame it then!" Dennis said whilst pointing to the camera dangling around his brothers neck,

"Good one Dennis. Mum's Christmas present this ye-" Colin stopped talking when he saw a figure in the moonlight.

"DENNIS! ITS YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Colin exclaimed before running out of the 5th years dorm ((With his brother of course)) and heading to the headmasters office.

* * *

"Hey Hagrid. It's us!" Harry shouted into the door.

"Who?" Hagrid asked, cautiously.

"Harry and Ron!" They shouted simultaneously.

"I should 'ave guessed it would 'ave been you two af'er 'ours." Hagrid said. "Come on in for some tea and cake."

"Thanks Hagrid." They said sincerely.

* * *

"Colin, this is a very serious matter. The wards haven't been touched, now are you sure you actually saw Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, peering down the end of his glasses.

"Erm,..yeah...there were p-people...in cloaks...and...erm..." Colin stuttered.

"Well then, I shall send Professor Snape down to investigate." Dumbledore said, before ushing the 2 boys out. Dumbledore then went to his fire.

"Severus Snape" He said into the flames. Not 10 seconds passed before the head of Snape appeared into the flames.

"You called professor" Snape said, almst bordly.

"Yes, it appears that the Mr.Creevy saw Lord voldemort on the grounds. I thought that since you are in good terms with Voldemort, that you should go down and check that the school is safe." Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes sir, right away." Snape said, before his head disappeared.

* * *

"Oh! Just coming." Hagrid said, after jumping up from his chair and walking to the door. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide when they realised who was there.

"Well, well well, who do we have here?" Came a sneer.


	13. So close'yet so far

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 13**

_Last time:_

_Oh! Just coming." Hagrid said, after jumping up from his chair and walking to the door. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide when they realised who was there.  
"Well, well well, who do we have here?" Came a sneer._

"I...I--" Ron stutters, not to sure what to say.

"Out after hours?" Snape said, with a smirk on his face.

"Yes" Harry said boldly. "And enjoying ourselves." Ron's eyes went huge and stared at Harry.

"Well then, lets go and share your happiness with the headmaster. Both of you" He sneered, pointing to the door.

"Harry! What were you thinking?!" Ron whispered.

"Hush! No speaking, you've in enough trouble as it is." Snape said, not looking around.

A few minuets later they were outside the gargoyle to Dumbledores office.

"Lemon drops" Snape said, begrudgingly.

The Phoenix soon moved and they all filed in on the stair case as it started to move upwards.

Snape knocked on the door. "Open" A voice commanded.

Snape entered to find a stern Dumbledore behind his seat, whilst the Creevy twins stood shakily near the door.

"I have found your so-called Voldemort" Snape sneered, dragging Harry and Ron in.

"Ah Severus, thank you." Dumbledore said, relaxing slightly.

"These two miscreants where found in Hagrids cabin, "Enjoying" themselves as they so rightly said."

"I can asure you that they meant no harm" Dumbledore said softly.

"No harm? They were out after hours Albus" Snape said.

"But is anyone hurt? I didn't think so. However, I don't like that you were out after hours Mr.Potter and Mr.Weasley." Dumbledore said curtly.

"Sorry sir," They both chimed.

"I didn't a sorry" Snape said quietly.

"Pardon Severus?" Dumbledore asked, amused.

"So you see Dumbledore, that we were merely checking to see if Hagrid was alright" Harry said smoothly. "Weren't we Ron?"

"Er...yes?" Squeaked Ron, he had never been good lieng to a teacher.

"I see" Dumbledore said.

"Can't you see Dumbledore?? Their so obviously lieing! They told me they were enjoying themselves!" Snape accused.

"Why would we be enjoying ourselves Snape?" Harry asks.

"Professor snape, harry." Dumbledore corrects.

"We were simply saying that we enjoyed Hagris presence whilst we were checking on him" Harry said smartly.

"But...you...I...said..." Snape stuttered, utterly confused.

"You see, if I said we were enjoying ourselves, what proof is there to show that we were merely saying we were having a good time and not expecting it, as you are accusing us of going there for a purpose and then expecting to have fun when we believe that we didn't presume that we weren't accidently having fun when visting, so you were saying we went there for a purpose to have fun, and disagreeing with the facts, and ourselevs, which may I point out is true so am I correct Professor Snape?" Harry said quickly and randomly.

"Albus! The boys a nut case, can't you see he's making it up on the spot?!" Snape said outraged.

"Why, now Severus I think Harry has a point. Maybe he wasn't planning on enjoying himself...but did." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"...Lets move onto punishments" Snape said curtly. _Ha, my favourite bit_, Snape thought.

"Hmmm, not something to drastic Severus, as I can assure you that many students wander the halls and grounds at night."

"Maybe... to miss something?" Snape asks.

"What were you thinking Severus?" Dumbledore asks.

"Perhaps not to go somewhere." Snape trys again.

"And where would that be." Dumbledore asks, intrigued.  
"Somewhere out of the castle..." Snape hints.

"Like..."

"Hogsmeade!!" Snape hissed, he knew Dumbledore was just testing his patience.

"I don't think so Severus, it was just a bit of harmless fun."

At this point the door opens and Umbridge walks in. Harry makes a face to Ron, suggesting she's repulsive. Ron just snigger's.  
"Fine, let them off with a warning. If they do anything these next few days, then the trip is cut from them" Snape said sharply before leaving the room.

"Take care boys" Dumbledore says cheerfully, motioning to the exit.

"Albus, I have a new rule which I would like framed. Where is Argus?" Umbridge demanded.

All the way through that "Meeting" Dumbledore had with Snape, had his eye on Harry and had noticed that he seemed more confident. Now, that was a good thing...but something still wasn't quite right..

* * *

"What? You snuck out?" Hermione asked. This confused boy Ron and Harry as she didn't seem angry.

"...Your not angry Hermione?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Well, I thought if you can't beat them you might as well join them." She said sorrowfully.

"So...does that mean you'll help us prank the slyt-" Ron started before harry pushed him away and up the dormitory.

"Do you want our plan ruined Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hey, she said she was going to join us!" Ron argued back.

"Yeah, meaning not tell us off any more...I think." Harry said, a bit confused. And at that he quickly ran down the stair case and came uo again, making Ron confused now.

"She said that she would join us, but that we would take the blame if things go wrong."

"Charming" Ron muttered. Harry just grinned.

"Yeah, but by ourselves we would take the blame anyway! So that means we have more brains!" Harry said gleefully.

"I guess" Ron said, not too Keen on having Hermione hear their great plans.

* * *

Later that night Ron, Harry and Hermione went to the common room to talk about there next prank.

"No no no! You can't give him pink hair and red/gold skin! That just wouldn't go!" Hermione said.

"What do you suggest Hermione?" Ron asked, a little angry.

"All I'm saying is, you have to make a big statement across. Just having a few colours is nothing. What you need is for something to last."She said evily.

"Last??" Ron asked.

"I think she means, to make a big entrance kinda thing. Right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Definitely. I mean, you had good ideas, but you need them to leave a mark. Make people remember them." Hermione said.

"Remind me why your not in slytherin again?" Ron asked, jokingly.

"Because then I would be pranking myself."

"Oh right" Ron said sheepishly.

"Hey...what about making them sing the hogwarts theme tune dressed in gryffindor colors?" Harry asked.

"Something bigger." Hermione said.

"Whats worse than that?" Ron asked.

"Loads of things." Hermione said mysteriously.

"Like?"

"Sending them down there in Gryffindor underwear."

"Okay...now thats just wrong!" Ron laughed.

"Hey, what about sending them down there in gryffindor under wear and then cast a cheering charm on them?" Harry asked. Hermione just grinned.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." She said, smiling.

* * *

The next morning Hermione, Ron and Harry got down to the great hall first so they could watch the action.

"When do they get up??" Ron whined for the 5th time.

"Shhhh! I think I can hear some coming now!" Hermione said excitedly.

As soon as the group of slytherins entered the hall, everyone there burst out into laughter. And what made it worst was that Pansy was there, with this big fake smile on her face.

Hermione immdeiatly spat out her pumkin juice and giggled like mad. She had never had this much fun.

Ron barked with laughter, looking over at the twins who were a little gobsmacked, but laughing all the more.

And Harry, he was just laughing freely. Not giving a care in the world.

"Harry, Harry..." Ron said, gasping for air "I can't wait to see...see...Malfoy!!" Ron laughed.

After 20 more minuets of waiting, and more laughing Ron finally said "Where the hell is he?! This is supposed to be my fun!"

Hermione just laughed whilst Harry rolled his eyes. "He has to show up. Potions is first!"

"Oh yeah!" Ron said, laughing. "He might not turn up though"

"I can assure you he will." Hermione said. "Just to make sure, I jinxed them to make sure they go to class. Quite a difficult spell if you ask me."

"How did you know about the spell? We only got the plans last night" Harry said.

"Heeeeeello! She's Hermione!" Ron said whilst Harry laughed. Ron looked at Hermione to see if he had hurt her by that comment but she was too busy laughing, he sighed in relief.

* * *

"This morning class, we shall be looking at th-" Snape stopped when the door opened as a familiar blond person walked in.

"Sit down Mr.Malfoy." Snape said. Though when he looked again, he noticed that Draco had a large smile on his face. Infact all the Slytherins had.

"What are you all smiling at?" He asked.

"Just enjoying your lovely class sir. May I add that you look dashing in your black robes today. It really brings out the colour in your eyes." Draco said cheerfully, with anger in his eyes.

Snape's eyes went huge and looked over to the Gryffindoors. "Which one of you cursed my house?" He sneered.

"I asked a question and I excpect an answer." He added.

There was no noise.

"50 points off Gryffindor." He said, harshly. All of the gryffindors moaned, knowing it wasn't them, though no one had the courage to shout it out.

"Shall we countinue with the lesson now?"

* * *

Last lesson on the day was History of magic with the Hufflepuff. They were all pretty tired from laughing at the slytherins all day so some fell asleep during this lesson.

Ron and Hermione were placed next to each other and, susan and Harry sat next to each other.

"Is any one actually paying attention here?" Susan asked Harry.

"Nah, but do you think Binns will notice?" Harry said, laughing a little. As Professor Binns didn't notice anything.

Susan just laughed. "Yeah, he notices a pin drop" She said sarcastically.

"Do you think he will notice if we leave though?" Harry asked seriously.

"I don't know..."Susan says unsurely.

"Lets test that theory." Harry said, smirking.

"errr...okay then" Susan said, slowly standing up.

"On the count of 3."

"1"

"2"

"3-"

"Mr.Potter and Miss.Bones, what are you doing out of your seats?" Professor Binns asked.

"Errr...we...erm.." Susan stuttered.

"Sorry Professor, but we think this bench has a charm on it." Harry said smartly, and whilst Professor binns came to investigate Harry muttered a quick charm.

"Oh, deary me. Peeves must have been here again. Nusiance. Sorry about that, there you go, all set" He said, before moving to the front again.

"So close..." Susan started.

"Yet so far..." Harry said, smiling. "So...do you think he has eyes in the back of his head?"

* * *

Later that night, when the rest of Hogwarts was sleeping (Minus Dumbledore, who never sleeps) Harry lay in bed fidgeting. The tempting corridor he stood in, and the mysterious door at the end. He had the erge just to reach forward and open it...

* * *

Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while! I would like to thank "Angelauthor14" for her help with my plan!! Thankyouuuuu! (she's the Genious! Lol!)

I have planned out the ending to this, and it will be about 24 chapters long! If I stick to the plan it will be finished at the end of December!!

Please check out my other fics too!! Thankyouuu! And my friends fics...their great!

Please Review and leave me your comments!!

:) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	14. Where there's a will, theres a way!

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 14**

Author: I see that my 100th review is coming up, and would like to thank everyone of you! (100th reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them! :D)

Harry sits up in an alarming pace, after just waking up from another dream about the mysterious door. He can feel he's a tad sweaty and shivering a bit.

"Hey mate, you o-o-okay?" Ron mumbled, half way through a yawn.

"Erm...I'm fine Ron" Harry said. And then thinking of going back to sleep again made him grimace again. "Err, do you want to sneak out?" He asked.

"Sneak out? Yeah, okay!" Ron whispered excitedly, not waking his other dorm members.

"Great, let me just find the marauders map and my invisibility cloak and we're get going." Harry muttered, quietly opening his trunk.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do this?" Ron asked for the 3rd time.

"Yes Ron...well, technically no, but who can stop me?" Harry said cheekily.

"But won't we get caught?" Ron asked worriedly. If truth be told, he was starting to regret coming on this little "Field trip" with Harry.

"No, thats why we have an /invisibility/ cloak" Harry whispered. They rounded a corner to come face to face with Filch and Umbridge.

"As I was saying, I really think that we should go back to physical punishments" Filch said.

"Hmmmm, I like it" Umbridge said, grinning.

"She looks like a Cheshire cat" Ron sniggered quietly.

"What was that?" Filch askes, looking around wildly.

"What Argos?" Umbridge said impatiently.

"Er...Nothing. I thought i heard...nothing, you were saying?" He stuttered.

"Oh, well, I think I'll make a rule on that one. /'Detentions are here by made physical, due to lack of manners by students'/ How does that sound?" She asked, daring him to go against him.

"Ooh, I think thats wonderful" Filch said, smirking. Mrs.Norris, all of a sudden, came right up to Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak. They automatically stepped back and backed away and round the corner again.

"Mrs.Norris?" Filch asked, as his cat carried on walking.

"Quickly, in here" Harry whispers urgently, motioning the tapestry on the right. Ron quickly pulled it back a bit and snuck in with Harry. It was a secret passage way. The one where Harry had gotten stuck on a step during the tri-wizard tournament in his 4th year.

However, Filch rounded the corner last minuet to see the tapestry swing slightly.

"PEEVES!!" He shouts again, obviously trying to get Peeves into trouble in the presence of Umbridge.

"What is it Argos?" Umbridge calls down the corridor as she made her way up.

"Peeves is obviously causing trouble again. I suggest you get rid of him. He is no use to any body here." He said hotly.

"Why, yes. That is a plan." Umbridge said, showing her infamous evil grin...again.

"I think we're safe" Harry whispers to Ron. Suddenly Peeves jumps up from behind them making them jump in fright and alert someone close by. Of course, it just had to be Snape.

"Who's there?" A voice asks from infront of the tapestry. A hand suddenly rips it back to appear...nothing.

"I know your there" Snape sneers. Harry and Ron look at each other out of surprise. How could snape know they were here?!

"Come out Peeves before I get the Headmaster" Snape shouts. Harry and Ron sigh (quietly) in relief.

"Haha!" Peeves shouts from behind snape, making him jump and whip round. Snape's eyebrows crease and he turns back to the tapestry. He reaches forward and Harry and Ron quickly take a step back. But they were too late. Snape had already grabbed the silky material.

"Potter and Weasley. I should have known" He says, sending them a glare.

"We can explain" Ron suddenly blurts out.

"Oh yes? Well, you can explain to the headmaster." Snape says grabbing their clothes and dragging them away. All the while, peeves was smirking.

"What were you two thinking, you insufferable, stupid, idiotic, thick, brats?!" Snape half yelled in Dumbledores office, intent on getting them in trouble. Okay, he was exaggerating just a bit.

"Don't you think your exagerating a bit Severus?" Dumbledore said. (Great minds think alike! :D)

"I do not!! This is the second time they've been out after hours. Punish them!" Snape sneered.

"Hmmm...Your right."

"You just have to puni- What??" Snape said. He then smirked evilly.

"Nothing too harsh severus" Dumbledore reminded him. "Maybe house points off."

"House points?" Snape scoffs. "Why bother, you would just give them back again by they're 'heroic' behaviour" Snape said. Dumbledore guessed he was still sour since he gave Gryffendoor extra points at the end of Harry's first year.

"Yes severus, they would get them back again. Because, of course, all house gain points" Dumbledore pointed out, like he was a child or something. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Why...actually I do!" Snape hissed, looking at the two boys.

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Miss Hogsmeade" Snape sneers, with a creepy grin on his face.

"Hmm..Agreed. Maybe this will set you straight boys, No Hogsmead"

"I did tell you so" Hermione pointed out.

"I did tell you so" Ron mimicked, "Rub it in our faces why don't you!"

"I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't have been out after hours."

"Hold on! Who was the one yesterday wanting to help us with pranking?" Ron challenged.

"Oh Please Ronald! I didn't ask to help, you simply incouraged it" Hemrione argued back.

"Incouraged it? You...you..." Ron stuttered, not thinking straight as Hermione swept her hair back.

"No good comebacks. Just what I expected..." She said smartly, walking away.

"Good going Ron, fighting with her that is" Harry said sarcastically. If truth be told, he had had enough of them fighting and wanted them to be civil to eachother for once. Harry scoffed at that thought.

"Okay...I've been thinking and I think I will help" Hermione struggled to say to them later that night in the common room.

"Huh?" Ron said, perplexed.

"Help you get into the Hogsmead trip" Hermione said, wincing a little as she would be breaking the rules.

"Alright!!" Ron says loudly, hi-fiving Harry.

"Quiet down! I said I would help already! "Hermione stressed.

"Okaaay...Whats got your knickers in a twist" Ron said. Harry sniggered whilst Hermione glared.

"Well, if you must know, Umbridge is being a right old toad!"Hermione said.

"Erm...Sorry to burst your bubble Hermione, but we already knew that. Weeks ago" Harry said.

"Yeah, but she's just...just Unbelievable!!"

"I know what you mean" Ron mumbled. "She gave Harry a detention the other week for sneezing! Sneezing!"

"Thats so toadish of her!" Hermione said angrily. "And besides, we're not learning anything decent to defend ourselves in her class."

"Yeah, but what can we do about it?"

"Nothing..."Ron said glumly.

"And everything" Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione stunned, and she was positivly glowing.

"We should start our own class. Or study group, as you call it." Hermione said. "Harry, you could be leader"

"Thats bril- What?!" Harry asked.

"Yeah! Your right Hermione. Come on Harry, you've fought You-Know-Who countless times and know what to do in that type of situation! Besides, you'll be a better teacher than Umbridge by far!"

"Er...I don't know guys. I mean, what if no one actually wants me to teach them?" Harry asked.

"Let's see. You'll be surprised at how many people might just show up!" Hermione smiled, knowing alot of the Gryffindors hated Umbridge.

"Er...I'll think about it." Harry said.

"Yeah, because that would be amazing! Seriously! Professor Harry!"

"Potter" Hermione corrected him.

"Oh yeah! Professor potter!" Ron said smartly.

"But where would people sign up? I mean, Umbridge will surely know," Harry asked.

"Oh" Hermione sai dejectedly. "Maybe...the hogs head?" She said uncertainly.

"Hogs what?" Ron asked.

"The Hogs head. Its a pub on the outer skirts of Hogsmeaded." She said intelligently.

"Well, if you hadn't of noticed me and Harry are banned."

"When theres will theres a way!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What are you planning?" Harry asked.

"Do you still have your invisibility cloak and the Marauders map?" Hermione asked.

"Of course."

"Your getting into Hogsmead. Your going to sneak in" Hermione said sneakily.

* * *

So sorry for the delay of this chapter and many of my other fics!! I've got loooooads of homework asignments to do!

I really doubt my next chapter will be up tomorrow. But should be up wednesday, and then i'll get back into the swing of things!

I'd like to recommend a great story "My best friend saved my life" by my great friend rocker-chick-12345. I would put the link here but it won't let me! :(

Sorry again! :D

Morphox  
XxxXxxX


	15. The B word!

**Less like your father**

**chapter 15**

Dedicated to my 100th reviewer: Emerald princess3!

It was finally the day for the Hogsmead trip, and Harry and Ron had been acting sad all week pretending they weren't going to go on it. Of course, Snape was very satisfied with this.

"Don't worry, there's always next time" The would tell one another in the presence of a teacher.

They were now sitting in the common room waiting for Hermione to come down to give them the signal on when to leave.

Susan and Lavender walked down, and this really caught their attention. Harry remembered back a few days when they had tried to escape the history boredom, and smirked.

"Hey Harry" She said, softly whilst walking past. And Lavender just giggled a bit when Ron started staring at her. Whilst all this was going on Ginny was just staring at them from the stairway.

"Where are you going then?" She asked them calmly.

"Oooh, well me and Harry thought about going to Honeydukes after zon-Hey!" Ron said indigently, after Harry hit him round the head. Ginny smirked, knowingly.

"You didn't actually think that you could keep this a secret, right? Seriously, you two are as bad as Fred and George." She laughed.

"What about us?" The twins asked simultaneously, after appearing suddenly from the staircase.

"Harry and Ron here thought they could pull the wool over our eyes"

"Yeah, But you didn't think we would actually give up a Hogsmeade trip" Ron scoffed.

"That doesn't make any sense, little bro" Fred said.

"Hermione" Harry said, noticing she was standing there. "They know where going to Hogsmead"

"Of course they know. I told Ginny earlier." Hermione said.

Harry looked over at Ginny whilst she just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Wait...what are we talking about again?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

* * *

"Remember. Me and Ginny will be by Honeydukes when you get out." Hermione said for the 5th time.

"Yeah yeah" Ron dismaid.

"Well, meet us there in 30 minuets then." She said curtly before walking off, leaving them to the passage way.

"You do have the Marauders map, right Harry?" Ron asked, after entering the passage.

"What do you take me for Ron? Of course I have. Never leave without it!" Harry laughed.

"Phew. Hermione would never live it down if we got caught...probably." He sniggered.

* * *

"So we're going to the Hogs head soon then?" Harry asked wearliy. He was still pondering on whether to teach people defence.

"Yes, right after we do a bit of shopping. As I saw this great charms book..." Hermione trailed off. "I'll meet you here in about an hour then."

"Yep...see you!" Harry said, before walking away with Ron, as she went with Ginny.

"So where to?" Ron asked.

"Erm...well, I was wondering if we could quickly go to the book shop." Harry winced, thinking how bad that sounded.

"No offence Harry, but why do you want to go...there?" Ron asked cautiously.

"I don't know Ron" Harry said sardistically. "Maybe..to, I don't know, Buy a book."

Ron spluttered. "The B word!" He gasped.

"Yes Ron. A book. Now come on" Harry said, pulling Ron into the shop.

"Save me!" Ron shouted to the isolated street. Considering it was close to winter the majority of people would want to be inside out of the cold.

"You remind me of a little kid sometimes." Harry joked.

After getting a B-Book on advanced Potions...Only Joking, A book on powerful Wizards they left the shop. As soon as they got out of it Ron gasped for air.

"Come on Ron, don't you think your exaggerating a bit." Harry said.

"Not at all. Did you see them in there?!" He said wildly.

"What? Books?" Harry smirked.

"Yes...Those things."

"Come on, lets go to Zonkos then."

* * *

"Glad you two had fun, but if you hadn't of noticed your 10 minuets late." Hermione said hotly.

"Well, Sooooorry!" Ron said.

"He's only mad, because we only went into Zonko's for 40 minutes." Harry reasoned, smiling.

"Thats not all, Harry dragged me into a Book shop." Ron said. And Harry really wished he hadn't of said that.

"Really Harry? Ooh, what book did you buy? Later on we can swap books and read each others and then maybe you'll read Hogwarts; A history..." She trailed on.

"I hate you" Harry mouthed to Ron, who could barely control his giggles.

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly, over her ramblings.

"What is it Harry?" She asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting to the Hog's head?" He asked, trying to make her forget about books.

"Ohh...My goodness, yes!" She said.

* * *

"Errr...What is this place?" Ron said, disgusted.

"The Hogs head pub. Its not a very popular site-"

"I can see!" Ron interrupted.

"But It should do" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Come on Guys, people will be here in a minuet" Harry reasoned.

"Harry's right." Hermione said, walking forward to mover some old benches.

"She's only taking side with you because of that whole B-Book thing." Ron whispered.

"Are you going to help me, or not?" Hermione said angrily, struggling moving a wooden table.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming" Ron said, trudging over to help her. And Harry couldn't help but find a bit of amusement in this situation.

"Are we early?" A voice came from the door. The three of them looked over to find the Patil twins, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Oh no, not at all." Hermione said quickly. "If you want to grab a chair from the back and come and sit down we'll start soon"

"Yeah, sure" They all said quietly.

"Hermione...How many people did you ask to come?" Harry asked her.

"Just a few..." She said in a voice which obviously meant she wasn't going to say anything.

"Is this it?" A new voice cam from the door and they looked up to see another few people just arriving.

* * *

"So if you would like to come over here and sign your name, you can join." Hermione said after having there meeting, which about 30 people turned up.

"But what if Umbridge see's this list? I would rather not." Zacharias smith said, grudgily.

"I don't care if she does see it. I'm putting my name down anyway" Neville said boldly. (Don't you just love Neville?!)...(Second thoughts, you better not!! He's mine!)

"Don't worry, I put a charm on here so that only I can read it" Hermione said intelligently.

"Well...er...I guess" Zacharias replied, lamely.

"You better" Ron said a little angrily, whilst Hermione scowled. If truth be told, Ron wasn't so keen on that Zacharias.

"I can't beliee it went this well guys" Harry said happily, putting an arm around each of their shoulders.

Several people began to leave now and make their way back into the main part of Hogsmede, leaving the trio to put the tables and chairs back again.

Suddenly, Neville appeared at the door, with his face as white as a sheet and panting slightly.

"D-Dementors" He stutters, wide eyed. And sure enough, you could hear horrified screams in the distance.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the delay...again! I will be sure to get back to my usual routine by monday! :D

Hope you like the chapter, even though it's a tad shorter than before!

Please review my lovely's!

Morphox  
XxxXxX


	16. Lift up your arm!

**Less like your father**

**chapter 16**

"W-What?" Ron stutters, going slightly pale. Hermione was shaking slightly, and Harry looked around wildly.

"Where's Ginny?" He says slowly, dreading the answer.

"She...She went back into the main of Hogsmead" Hermione said, eyes wide.

"No..." Moaned Ron, who stumbled back into a table. "Not Ginny"

"Come on" Harry said, stepping into action.

"Your not going there, are you Harry?" Neville asked, nervously.

"Look, Professor Lupin showed me how to produce a Patronus charm. I've just got to hope it works" Harry replied, grabbing his cloak and started walking up the path.

"Wait up" Ron shouted, as he, Hermione and Neville rushed to catch up with him.

As the 4 of them raced down the main street, they saw the eerily fog that covered the valley and squinted, just making out some figures. Our of instinct Harry races forward, expecting to see cowing 3rd years (As nobody under 3rd year can go) but instead came, literally, face to face with 6 Dementors.

Harry reaches for his wand, but it isn't there. He looks around wildly, trying to find it and spots it rolling along the path. He quickly reaches down to get it, and when he comes back up again not only have the Dementors gone, but so have his friends.

A small breeze comes past him, almost as if he was in the making of a Horror movie. He felt something coming closer towards him, but the thickness of the fog stops him from knowing who or what t is. He can sense someone is present.

Without thinking, Harry jumps back and runs straight into someone.

"Ow" They moan, and when Harry looks down he notices that it is Colin Creevy, the annoying 4th year.

"Colin! Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked urgently.

"Erm...I think she went into the 3 broom sticks, but something doesn't seem right in there so I'm trying to get back to the castle...and fast" Colin said, getting up and running away again.

"Thanks" Harry said softly, knowing Colin wouldn't hear it anyway.

Several screams were emitted from down the clouded lane to the left. Harry's worried eyes followed a dark shadow and a cloaked figure formed in front of him. His eyes widened when he realised that not only Dementors were attacking, but also Death eaters.

Harry guessed that they had joined sides to create a bigger attack. But what they were after, Harry wasn't sure of. He just hoped it wasn't because of him.

A large scream was heard from the 3 broom sticks, which sounded oddly familiar. Ginny. Harry's eyes widened.

He ran as fast as he could through the doors to see the most horrific sight. About 50 students were all against the walls whilst several death eaters were taunting them from the middle. He silently slid into the room, trying to go unnoticed and succeeding.

He crawled, silently, under one of the few tables still standing and piered at the sight before him.

Ginny's scream echoed throughout the whole room again.

"Tell me. Tell me now!" A voice said. Harry would have bet money on the fact that it was Lucius.

"Never" Ginny said boldly.

"You will tell me the where abouts of Harry Potter NOW!" He bellowed. And not once did Ginny shy back, she kept her ground.

"You will have to kill me first" She said, looking determinedly into the mask on the death eater.

"Kill the girl" He said, as another death eater came forward. Harry couldn't bear to lose her, and felt an overwhelming desire to protect her right then.

"NO!" He shouted, jumping forward and knocking the deathe eater to the floor with himself. This was the start of all chaos.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione shout, and Ron pulled her back whilst Ginny ran forward.

"No, Stay back Ginny. They want me, not you" He said, getting to his feet.

Before anybody could prepare themselves, there were curses shouted in all directions and all the students had there wands raised and battling the death eaters. Although it was a risky task, what else were they supposed to do? Watch their friends die, or wait for adults to come?

After about 7 death eaters were down they realised it was a lost cause and the other 4 of them apparated away leaving several injured students.

"Ginny?" Harry called again. All what was there now was wood and rock everywhere, where they had blasted part of the wall off.

"Here" A voice called tearfully. Harry rushed forward and lifted up several pieces of wood to find Ginny clutching her ankle with tears pouring down her face.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked concernedly, kneeling down beside her.

"Yes" She said, quickly brushing up the rest of her tears.

"It's okay to cry you know" Harry said softly.

"It just hurts so much" She said, and when Harry looked at her ankle closer he saw that it was still caught under a large piece of rock, and he saw a faint colour of red. Indicating it was bleeding, badly.

"Ohh, let me get that of" Harry said quickly, getting his wand out. "Wingardium Leviosa". Levitating the rock and making it crash to the floor a few meters away.

"How long has it been like this?" Harry asked, gently touching the bruised area with his finger whilst she hissed. He mumbled a quick sorry.

"About 10 minuets I think" She said, breathing quickly. He looked more intently at her ankle and saw that it was badly bruised and had a large cut up the inner side.

"Do you think you can stand?" Harry asked, looking at her directly.

"Erm...I'll give it a shot" She said, giving a weak smile.

"Okay" Harry said, standing up and offering her both his hands. She gratefully took them and tried to stand up, but failing miserable as all the wood was in the way and she couldn't get up on her ankle anyway.

"Hold on" Harry said, before quickly snaking a hand under her knees and another behind her back and puling her easily into his arms. She blushed like mad, not daring to look him in the eye at all.

"Ginny!" Ron shouted from the corner of the room, she looked over to find her brother and Hermione standing up. They rushed over to see her in Harry's arms.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Err...I kind of got stuck" Ginny said, cringing slightly.

"We were so worried, we didn't mean to leave you Harry" Ron said, speaking up for the first time.

"Oh yeah, what happened to you two?" He asked, frowning.

"Neville said he heard screaming coming from here and went to go over (He is so brave, eh??)" Ron said. "And we daren't not let him go alone. But then when we tried to get you, you'd gone"

"Oh...." That was when Harry remembered running into those Dementors.

"Come on" Hermione said, opening the door for Harry, still holding Ginny.

"Yeah, we better get back." Harry said.

"You can put me down now Harry." Ginny said, once they were by the entrance to the passage.

"I could" Harry said, before continuing walking. Ron and Hermione had already walked ahead, whilst Ron had been clutching his arm, which looked so obviously broken.

"So why don't you?" Ginny questions, trying to look at Harry but failing because it was so dark. They could just see the smallest of lights in the distance belonging to Ron and Hermione.

"Because you would fall flat on your face without me" Harry said simply. But Ginny doesn't give up that easily.

"Put me down Harry" She said firmly, sounding oddly like her mother.

"Fine" Harry said, placing her on her feet. She immediately felt very dizzy and disorientated. She latched onto the only thing she could find in the darkness.

"Hey, I said you would need me" Harry said, smiling slightly. "You'll have to beg me to take you back"

"I will do no such thing" She said determinedly, taking her hand of Harry's arm quickly.

She, once again, began to sway. She sucked in a breath after the pain of her ankle kicked in and she felt very light headed. Her breathing quickened as the pain in her ankle was unbearable. But she refused to be carried.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, worriedly. He was beginning to regret putting her back down again, when she was in no state to walk for herself.

"hmm" She said, puting a hand to her head.

"Do you want to be carried again?" Harry asked. He was going to anyway, but felt compelled to ask, so not to take her by surprise.

Without waiting for an answer Harry reached forward and swept her of her feet carefully. (So...cliche.)

Neither of them said a word for the remainder of the journey until they got to the end of the tunnel. That was when Harry realised that she has fallen asleep in the arms of Harry.

Ron and Hermione were already down at the Hospital wing when Harry arrived with Ginny in his arms.

"Not another one" Madam Pomfrey said, laying out another bed.

"Sorry, Ginny here got stuck" Harry said softly, as not to wake her.

"I see. I heard all about it. Good thing to nobody got too badly injured" She said curtly, whilst going to find some potions for Ginny's ankle.

Harry went over to Ron and Hermione.

"Hey mate. Thanks for helping my little sister and all" Ron said, giving him a small smile.

"That's okay. Are you alright though...your arm looks pretty bad." Harry mentioned.

"Hey, isn't that Snape?" Hermione asked. And sure enough, at the end of the hospital wing Snape walked in.

"Ron! We were supposed to be here today! Snape's going to notice that you can't move your arm!" Harry whispered urgently.

"He won't notice I can't move it. When is he going to ask me to move my arm?" Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Here we go ." Madam Pomfrey said, coming over. "This should sort your bone right out"

Snape raised an eyebrow at this and looked over to Harry and Ron. "What happened Weasley?" He asked sourly.

"Erm....Ermm....Nothing" Ron stuttered, glaring at Harry.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He commented. "Lift your arm up"

"What?" Squeaked Ron. He knew it would be painful doing so.

"If theres nothing wrong with it, lift it up"Snape commanded. Ron reluctantly slowly lifted up his arm wincing at how much it ached.

"There" Huffed Ron. "Nothing wrong with it" He wheezed.

"Hmm" Muttered Snape. "Why don't you lift up that glass of water by that table then?" Snape asks.

"Erm...Why would I do that Professor? I mean....Is that a new suit? I mean Cloak? It's very...black?" Ron stutters. Harry looked over at Snape and looked intently, and could swear he saw a little amusement in his eyes.

"Severus, What are you doing to my patience?" She snapped. "Can't you see the boy is clearly inured?"

Snape, in turn, just huffed and strutted away. (A: Couldn't help but add "Strut" into it!)

"Close one" Harry said, signing in relief.

"Oh Potter and Weasley have Detention." Snape said from down the hall, out of sight.

Ron glared angrily at Harry.

"Hey! You were the one that said he wouldn't make you move your arm!" Harry said, defending himself.

"You know what? Your right, now I'm sleepy. Night" Ron said. Harry raised an eyebrow at his friends odd behaviour, but guessed it must have been the potion Madam Pomfrey just gave him. "Weird" He muttered.

"Hey, I'm going to head up to the great hall for dinner. You coming?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Err...Maybe in a bit" He said, before letting his gaze slip on Ginny. If only she knew how much he really cared for her. If only she knew.

* * *

Okay if you don't like G/H then i suggest you try and block out that bit...but please carry on reading! =]

Please review! :D

Morphox  
XxXxX


	17. A night of happy dreams

**"Less like your father..."**

**Chapter 17  
**

"Quiet!" Dumbledore bellowed into the hall. Everyone quickly ended their conversations and looked over to him.

"As I am sure you are all aware by now, there was a Death eater and Dememtor attack this afternoon in Hogsmeade. Fortunately, there has been no deaths but several people are injured. Because of this event nobody will be allowed to leave the school premises until further notice.

"And this might mean that you all stay over the Christmas holiday unless a parent of guardian collects you and takes your through the floo. The Hogwarts Express is no longer safe to ride at the current time, due to broken barriers."

Everyone called out in anger that their Christmas was ruined, and a few first years cried because they wanted to see there family.

"Now, up to your dormitories for a good night's rest. You don't know what tomorrow could bring" He said with a wink.

Harry and Hermione quietly went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Hmm, I hope Ginny's okay" Murmured Hermione, whilst taking a seat in front of the fire.

"Hey, what about Ron?" Harry argued.

"Well, he's old enough to look out for himself isn't he? Anyway, I thought you cared about Ginny" Hermione huffed.

"I do! When did I say I didn't??" Harry asked, and then added nervously.

"Never mind. Hope they're okay then"Hermione said. "Besides, Ginny broke her ankle, Ron only hurt his wrist"

"Yeah, but it might be broken" Harry added.

"Precisely, it _might _be broken. Sadly, it might not" Hermione muttered quietly.

"Can't you two stop arguing for once? I mean, your in different rooms and yet you still feel the need to insult him" Harry said.

"Well, I'm sorry" She said moodily, before stalking up to her dorm. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. It had been a hectic day and it was catching up on him.

Ron had been up for a while now but he didn't noticed how long. Seeing as he had been in bed for ages he quietly got up, in hope of stretching out his muscles. He looked over at Ginny, who was sleeping soundly in the hospital bed opposite from him. He slowly slipped out of his bed, and took a little stroll around the room. Shame he didn't see that bucket to the side of the room, and had to go crashing to the floor making a loud thump.

"Hello?" A tired voice enquired. It was Ginny. 'Just Brilliant' Ron thought. At least he had someone to talk to him now. He muttered his 'Hello's', pulled up and chair and sat beside her.

It was 3:00AM in the morning when Harry woke up from a recent nightmare. After several minutes in a self argument with himself he willed himself to get up and find through his invisibility cloak. He was going to the hospital wing.

"Ron, did you hear something?" Ginny asked, looking over by the door. She swore she heard it creak.

"No...why? You don't think someones there do you?" He asked worriedly, biting a nail.

"I don't know, it might just be the wind." She said, leaning back on her pillows again.

"Oh...yeah, sure." He said, fidgeting with his pj's.

After another minute or two there was a definite creak of the door. Ron squeaked and buried his head in the sheets of Ginny's bed. Ginny just yanked him up, by pulling on his top. He sat up and looked at her.

"It's probably just a student" She whispered, looking closely at the door. Ron just nodded, no taking his eye's of the "spooky" door. "Ron, go back to your bed. Just....Pretend to sleep or something" She said in a motherly voice.

Harry was outside the Hospital wing, trying to open the door without anyone knowing. Thing was, the door just didn't want to budge without waking the whole castle up. Eventually it seems to want to glide open, Harry glared at it, but never-the-less went ahead into the Hospital wing.

He looked over and saw Ron snoring loudly in one bed, and Ginny laying quietly in another. He made sure that no one was about, before pulling off the invisibility cloak and quietly walking over to Ginny's bed. He sat in the chair that Ron had just left from, and gently took Ginny's hand in his own.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Ginny" He said quietly. "I should have protected you. Your my best mates sister" He added, and Ginny felt her heart break in two. That's all she meant to him, his friends sister.

"Heck, your one of my best friends" He said even more quietly looking down at their intwined hands. Ginny felt that warm glow come back again, maybe there was a chance that he liked her more.

"I should have stayed with you yesterday, then you wouldn't be in here. Trust me, i know how horrid it is to be here over night" Harry said, smirking a little after remembering how many times he had been in here.

"I'm probably not in your good books, i should have stayed with you and protected you. Thing is, your just too good for me; that's why I could never be with you." He said, looking sadly at her. Her breathing got faster, and she could feel her face growing more and more red.

"And besides" He continued. "You would always be in constant danger if you were around me, and I couldn't have that. Too many people have died because of me, and I don't want the next to be you" He said, looking down after a wave of immense guilt came over him.

Ron could barely hear what Harry was whispering, especially through the snores he kept faking. After doing a especially powerful snore, a rustle could be heard in Madam pomfreys room.

"Looks like someones up. I'll see you" Harry said, not taking his eyes off Ginny until the last possible second. He then quietly exited the doors and slipped his invisibility cloak back on before slowly making his way back to his dorm.

Once they were sure Harry had left, and Madam Pomfrey wasn't coming out; Ron clamboured onto Ginny's bed again and demanded to know what Harry had said to her.

"He was just saying a 'get well' Ron, shesh" She lied. If he found out Harry had feelings for her, Ginny was sure he wouldn't be happy for her. At all.

"I was sure I heard something-"Ron started.  
"Like what?" She was quick to ask. Ron looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you know that I don't?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly realization hit him and his eyes grew wide.

"It's not what you think Ron" She said loudly. Loud enough to wake Madame Pomfrey.

"I know what's going on. But goodness Ginny, did you really have to go for my best mate?! He gets enough attention as it is, and he doesn't need anymore from you!" He whispered loudly, before scuttling off to his own bed. Was he angry that Harry always had the attention, or jealous that the girl he fancied disliked him?


	18. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

"Less like your father..."

Chapter 18

"Morning " Madam Pomfrey says once she had entered the hospital wing and saw he was awake. He nodded, looking around. "I'll need to do some small tests on your arm, but then your free to go"

20 minutes later Ron was found to be just entering the Common room. On his enterance, Hermione jumped up from on the sofa close to the fire, dropping her book.

"Hey" Ron muttered, and came and sat down next to her. "What are you doing up this early?" He asked curiously.

"I get up this early every day, to wait for your and Harry so we can walk down to breakfast together." Hermione said, picking up her book on transfiguration. Ron felt a wave of guilt overcome him, he never knew that. Though it was unlikely he would get up any early; he did like to sleep in.

"Is your arm okay?" Hermione said, feeling the quietness becoming too awkard.

"Err, much better now thanks." He muttered. He had this nagging feeling that he had forgotten something. He sat there thinking, not taking in a word of what Hermione was now saying until he suddenly burst out "Harry likes Ginny".

Hermione stopped talking and just looked at him; wondering whether to be angry that he interupter her or happy for Ginny.

"I can't believe he would do that" He snarled.

"Aren't you happy for Ginny though. She had wanted this to happen. She finally gets a happy ever after!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"But this is Ginny we're talking about, Hermione" Ron said, gob-smacked. How could she not see the fault with this situation?

"Which makes it all the better" Hermione said, looking over at Ron curiously. "Why is this bothering you?"  
"She's my sister and he's my best friend! Can't you see the wrong?" He said, turning to face her.

"Well you didn't mind before that she liked Harry" Hermione said.

"Thats before I knew he had feelings for her. I thought she would get over him" Ron said, frowning.

"I don't get it" Hermione said simply. "How do you know Harry has 'likes' Ginny?" Hermione enquired. Ron thought back to last night, and sat down on a chair by the fire.

"Harry snuck into the Hospital wing to see how Ginny was" He said shortly, not caring to eleborate.

"Why were you up in the middle of the night anyway?" She asked, daring him to say 'nightmares'.

"I couldn't sleep" Was the snappy reply. "Gin said he was talking to her. Saying stuff."

"What stuff?" Hermione asked, why couldn't he just quickly explain things?

"Well, Gin said he was just saying 'get well soon'." Ron said, using 2 fingers to do quote marks around the 'get well soon' part. Hermione frowned at him.

"Maybe he was saying get well soon, I mean. She is ill, Ron." Hermione said intellegently.

"No, I can tell these things. You didn't see her when he had left." He said frowning.

"Wait, she was awake aswell?"Hermione asked, suprised everyone seemed to be up at that time.

"Errr, yeah. Someone made a loud noise in the back room" He said awkwardly, not wanting her to know he had fallen over a bucket.

"In the middle of the night? How arrogant is that, to make noise in a hospital wing." She 'tutted' but dropped the subject. Ron sighed in relief when he saw 2 students come down and sit around the desk at the back of the Common room. Hermione went back to her book whilst Ron just stared into the fire.

A good half an hour later Harry joined them, and they all decided to head down to breakfast. Ron couldn't help but just stare at his friend, how could he act so calm when he (Ron) was in bits?

"What lessons do we have today?" Harry asked, looking at his 2 best mates.

"I think we have transf-" Hermione was interupted when Ron said "Why don't you look at your timetable?"

"I was just asking.." Harry said quietly, reaching for his bag and pulling out his timetable. Ron went a few paces quicker, just wanting to get to breakfast. Whilst he did this Harry and Hermione exchanged looks, and Harry was glad that Hermione was slightly puzzled aswell.

When they were sitting down eating breakfast, Ron made sure to be sitting on one side of the table by himself. He didn't need those 2 to keep pestering him why he was so moody, wasn't it obvious? He didn't want his best mate going off with his little sister. It just didn't seem right.

After a fair few minutes Ron saw the arrival of Ginny in the great hall, and made the effort to put his bag on the seat next to him. She looked curiously at him when he did that, but his actions didn't have the effect he was hoping for.

"Gin you can come and sit over here next to me" Harry said, shuffling up a bit. Ron just glared at the side of Harry's head, he couldn't let them get closer. He would hurt his little sister, get another great thing to happen to him and to bring Ginny into this.  
Hermione kicked Ron under the table, maybe she had seen him glaring then. He sent her a look of pain and a little sorrow, before slowly eating his food.

Meanwhile, Harry was sitting on the opposite side of the table wondering what was going on with Ron. He thought back, wondering if they had had a fight, but couldn't think of any reason why. He then thought back to yesterday evening when he teasing Ron about Snape getting him to raise his arm. Maybe Ron was upset over the fact that Harry has laughed at him...

Harry sat there, a little worried. He thought back to the small things he had heard of his father. Would James have small fights with Sirius? Of course not! They were to care-free to worry about that. So why wasn't Harry fixing things? He had to sort things out with Ron, that's what his father would have wanted.

After Breakfast, they had Transfiguration. Luckily for Harry (Not so much for Ron) they sat next to eachother, meaning Harry could apologize for whatever he had done wrong. Harry obviously thought he had done wrong, due to the fact that he had been acting odd towards him all morning.

"Hi" Harry said, trying to break the ice.

"Hey" Ron said, a little awkwardly. Harry thought he might aswell get it over and done with, so they could joke of this next lesson.

"Look, Ron. I'm sorry if i've done anything to upset you" Harry said, pulling out his book from his bag.

"Upset me? I'm not upset!"He snarled.

"Well obviously i've done something wrong, and I'm just sorry for what I've done" Harry said, reaching for his quirrel.

"Hmph" Ron huffed, dipping his quirrel in ink and writing down a few notes. Harry looked away, wondering what he had done wrong.

"I'm telling you Hermione, I didn't do anything" Harry exclaimed later that day. The librarian looked sharply at Harry and motioned for him to be quiet.

"And I'm telling you, that you should just ignore his childish behaviour" Hermione muttered.

"But I want to know what I've done wrong" Harry said, flipping pages aimlessly in his book. "He's keeping everyone in the dark about it. How can I put right what I don't know is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Harry, he is just...a little shocked, i would say." Hermione said.

"Wait..." Harry said, shutting his book. "You know what's bothering him?" He said, a little angry that he had to try and figure it out all day.

"Only parts of it..." She stated, trying to not fall out with Harry.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Harry said, trying to keep the volume low so he didn't get kicked out.

"I didn't think he would want me to say anything, and besides, it's not really my place to say." She reasoned.

"What is it that i've done, Hermione?" Harry asked, leaning in.

"Well...Ron seems upset that you possibly have feelings for Ginny" Hermione said in a rush. Harry was taken back in surprise, and sat there in shock for a few seconds.

"Why would he think that?" Harry asked carefully and quietly.

"I don't know" Hermione said bluntly. "You should ask him yourself. He's in the common room now I think" She said, turning a page of her book.

"I will then" He said, getting up and pulling his bag onto his shoulder. "See you at dinner"

"See you" She said, with a smile, trying to show that theres no hard feelings.

Harry slowly walked up to the common room, wondering what he was going to say to Ron. He had to try and make amends, as Sirius probably wouldn't be very happy with him if he was fighting with a close friend. He would think he was less like his father...

As he neared the common room he saw alot of students going to opposite way. He then realised that it was pretty much spot on for dinner, and hoped Ron would still be there. He quietly muttered the password, and before thinking, entered the room. Ron was facing away from him, putting books in his bag. It was just his luck that no one else happened to be in the common room at that time.

"Hey" Harry muttered, this made Ron jump up from where he was and turn around. Upon seeing who it was, he bad mood soon caught up with him again.

"What do you want?" He asked, somewhat rudely. Harry decided to ignore this, hoping they could resolve this in time for dinner.

"Look ,I know your upset that I like Ginny and I just want to say t-" He was interputed when Ron suddenly came out with "How do you know?".

"Oh...er" Harry stuttered, he didn't want to get Hermione in trouble now.

"It was Hermione wasn't it?" Ron accused. Considering he had only told Hermione, it was quick to narrow down.

"Of course, seeing as you wouldn't tell me" Harry shot back hotly, not liking the fact that Ron seemed to feel like blaming everyone apart from himself.

"She had no right" Ron muttered angrily.

"She had every right, considering I wasn't told! And why are you upset over it anyway?" Harry said loudly.

"She's my sister and I THOUGHT you were my best friend!" Ron shouted. "Out of everyone you could have had, you had to choose her"  
"What do you mean? You think I can get a girl like that because I'm famous Harry Potter?" Harry said outraged. How could his mate be treating him like this?

"You seem to get everything else that way" Ron snarled.

"Well, Do you remember the yule ball? I found it just as hard as you to get a date. So what's the real reason?" Harry asked, momentarily trying to be kind and act like his father would have.

"You'd hurt her" Ron said simply. Harry just stood there, mouth slightly open. A tingling sensation spreed throughout his whole body making him shiver ever so slightly.

"Hurt her?" Harry said slowly, his eyes full of sadness.

"Your fighting in the war, and if you got killed that would just about wreck her." Ron said, turning around. "She shouldn't have to deal with that."  
"And if I died, I wouldn't matter to you." Harry whispered. Surely Ron didn't hate him for having small feelings of his sister...

"NO, of course you would! Your my best mate" Ron said sadly. "It's just, I don't want you dating my sister" He continued, his eyes going into a glare again.

"You know what Ron, I think your actually being extremely selfish now!" Harry said, he was glad Ron cared about him, but it was a free life. Why couldn't Ron understand that this wasn't his place to say? It wasn't his business!

"I'm being selfish?! You could break her heart Harry!" Ron reasoned angrily.

"I can date who I want! It should be none of your business AT ALL, seeing as you don't seem to care about anyone apart from yourself!" Harry shouted visciously.

Ron lept forwards and punched Harry, without thinking, hard around the mouth. Ron shook his hand and waited for a full out fight to start, but what happened next took him completely off guard.

"Ron, please. I'm really sorry! If i knew you would react like this I wouldn't of said that, please forgive me. I can't help who I love" Harry said, breathing heavily and wiping a small smeer of blood from his lip.

Ron took a step back, his eyes wide. He had hit his best mate! And on top of that, his best mate was actually apologizing for it!

"Harry..." Ron whispered, taking another step back. "Why aren't you fighting back? Shouting at me or being just horrid?" Ron said amazed. "I shouldn't of done that..at all"

"It's okay Ron, it's my fault" Harry said. Truth was, he was thinking back about his father again. Would his dad really start a full out fight with his mate? He thought not. Even though he seemed to be this big popular character, he doubted he would be one to pick a fight with.

"No Harry! That was bang out of order! I never ment to hit you...it just sorta came out" Ron reasoned, looking at Harry with imense sadness.

"I said it was alright Ron. I'm going to go and finish some homework" Harry said quietly, wanting to get out the room as fast as possible.

"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Ron whispered, looking down. He was so ashamed of himself. How could he possibly hit his best friend? And then talk about dinner minutes after?

"I'm not hungry" Harry said, before quickly tip-toeing up to bed.

Ron gazed to where Harry was. How could he have done that?

After a very quick dinner, Ron and Hermione returned to the common room.

"So what homework did you say Harry was doing?" Hermione asked later that night. Everyone had left the common room, seeing as it was nearing midnight.

"Erm..." Ron stuttered, thinking to what homework he could say. "Herbology" He said out of the blue.

"Oh" Hermione said, looking back to her book. "Wait, we didn't get any Herbology homework this week" She said after a few seconds.

"Don't we?" Ron asked, hoping she would let the subject drop and focus on the lesson.

"No, so why didn't Harry come down to dinner then?" Hermione asked curiously, momentarily taking her eyes of her book.

"Err.." Ron said nervously. Should he tell Hermione that he had hit his mate, in the mouth none-the-less.

Luckily for Ron there was a disturbance, sadly not one he was hoping for.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Ron tapped her shoulder and pointed to the fire. It was spitting. Someone was connecting their floo to Gryffindor's fire. Ron's one and only guess would be that it was Sirius.


	19. Midnight Madness

**Less like your Father**

**Chapter 19**

**Dedication: To Angelauthor14 who is not only a fantastic writer, but also an UH-mazing sis!**

The fire started spitting, sending small particles of ash to drift away from the green flames enchanting the fireplace. A sudden spark sent a roasting log tumbling onto the golden rug beside the hearth.

"Sirius?" Hermione whispered cautiously, frowning. Several hacking coughs later, Sirius replied "Hello Hermione" with a smile. "Ah, and Ron too" He continued.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? You could get caught!!" She stressed, frantically scanning the room to see if anyone else was there.

"Calm down Hermione, I just came to tell Harry something. Any idea where he is?" Sirius asked curiously, wondering why his godson wasn't with his 2 best friends.

"Errr..." Stuttered Ron. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Herbology homework" he said, giving Hermione a look.

"Err...Yes. Herbology Homework." She agreed unsurely.

"Ah, I won't disturb him. Any chance you could tell him that I'm able to come to his next Quidditch match? Oh, someone's coming! Night" Sirius said with a wink, before his face slowly vanished leaving the fire to diminish. The second she was sure Sirus had gone, Hermione rounded on Ron.

"So, where is Harry?? I've already said that we don't have herbology homework this week." She questioned, her eyes piercing.

"Me and him might have had a slight...Fallout." He said. Hermione frowned.

"What do you mean by 'slight'?" She asked. Ron fidgeted nervously, not too sure if he should say what he did to his best mate.

"Well...What happened?" She persisted.

"I hit Harry"

Harry sat crossed legged on his bed. What had just happened? He didn't mean to anger Ron that much. After all, he was his best mate, aside from Hermione. What would his parents think of him? What would Sirius think of him? He never meant to anger his friend, he should have just backed off Ginny.

Harry sat there deep in thought, not even realising that the door had opened up and in stepped a much calmer Ron. At the sound of the door closing, Harry jumped up of his bed, and stood still seeing Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said, his voice higher than usual.

"Err...I live here" Ron said, with a small chuckle. Harry couldn't help but smirk a little himself, at his stupid question.

"I really am sorry Ron, I just d-" Harry was interrupted mid sentence by Ron.

"Come on Harry, stop apologizing, I was in the wrong for hitting you! I should be apologizing to you, so...I'm sorry mate" Ron said, attempting to make Harry understand that it was he, Ron, in the wrong.

"No Ron, you were right, I should lay off your sister. Didn't mean to create this between us" Harry said dejectedly, pulling back the curtains of his bed, preapring to go to sleep.

"Harry, what's happened to you recently? First, yes I have noticed you studying. Secondly, you've been backing down from fight's as if your afraid of something. And thirdly, yo-" Ron stopped as the curtains were promptly pulled across.

"Harry, come on, speak to me." Ron pleaded, just wanting his best friend back again. Look what Sirius had caused. Sirius!

"Oh, and Sirius came through the floo network a few minutes ago" Ron said, hoping Harry would be curious enough and ask about it. Surely enough, Harry's head poked immediately out of the curtains.

"Pardon?" Harry questioned, eyes searching Ron's face to see if he was lieing.

"Sirius was looking for you, to let you know that he can come to your next Quidditch match." Ron stated, watching Harry's reaction.

"Oh" Harry said simply, before sticking his head, once again, behind the curtain into his secluded little area.

He sat there in silence, hoping Ron wouldn't hassle him. Ron didn't, in which he was grateful for. Whatever was he supposed to do now? Sirius was coming to another quidditch match. Last time he had fallen off his broom, he needed to show Sirius that he could do more than that! What he needed was practice!

2 hours later when he was absolutely sure that everyone in his door was asleep, he carefully grabbed his Firebolt and pushed open the window next to his bed. It squeaked.

"W-hat, need to..*Yawns*...stop scabbers from...*Yawns*....eating Crooooooookshanks." Ron muttered in his sleep, before turning over and setting off a new round of snores. Harry sighed in relief and push the window, carefully, completely open. It had made the room go slightly colder, but he had hoped no one would notice. Well, not until he was back at least.

He took a risky jump, by throwing himself out his window then pulling the broomstick between his legs. He then began to fly speedily towards the qudditch pitch, hoping not to be seen by another teachers on the way. He momentarily thought about flying back for his invisibility cloak before realising that it would probably just fly off when he was zooming round the pitch.

When he got there, he just sat on his broom admiring the pitch, the faint breeze making it's way through his dark hair and making his spine shiver. He swiftly made an abundant downward fly, as if he was hot on the heels of the snitch. As he was several meters from the ground he began pulling up so that his broom almost scraped the floor. He could picture the snitch right in front of his eyes, as if to mock him. It fluttered on forward, and Harry slowly began to remove one of his hands from the broom.

His broom wobbled ever so slightly, as taking his hand off it had made him in less of control of it.

"Just a bit closer" He whispered, leaning forward on his broom. Just as his broom began to dip down at the front under the added pressure and weight of him, he quickly steered it upwards, hoping to not gain an injury in the middle of the night where no one would find him until the morning.

Once back up into the sky again, he pictured the snitch a few meter's infront, and therefore zoomed forward. He then imagined the snitch to do a straight fall, causing Harry to maneuver a wongski feint. Harry started aiming for the floor, faster and faster. And hoping that by some miracle he would be able to pull up at the last second. He was not let down as he soared across the air, skimming the ground once again. He then discovered, to late, that he had under estimated how far he pulled up and the end of the broom went banging into the field. Harry flipped over the end of the broom, before ending up sprawled over the floor.

Rubbing the back of his head, he slowly began to get up, noticing no excruciating pain anyone indicating he hadn't broken any bones. Deciding that it would time for him to go back to his dorm, he picked up his broom and rose up on it, flying the to the direction of the gryffindor tower. Next time he did this practicing, he would have to remember to somehow sneak a snitch out and bring it along. Next time.

The next morning Harry realised that maybe his midnight trip out may have been a bit stupid, as he was now pretty exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Though, he would do it again, if needed. He just had to show Sirius that he could play quidditch just as well as his father, James. He had to master that wongski feint. He had to.

"Oi, Harry get up" Ron shouted from the bathroom in the dorm. Harry slowly opened one eye scanning the area, to see that he had overslept longer than he had originally thought. Everyone else in the dorm had already gotten ready and left, except Ron who was brushing his teeth now.

Harry swung his legs around his bed, before grabbing his school clothes and began to get changed.

"Where have you two been??" Hermione enquired later that morning in potions class.

"Sorry 'Mione, over slept" Harry said, yawning. Hermione gave Harry a suspicious look, as it was rare for him to over sleep.

"Same" Ron said, but then again, Ron always overslept.

"Well, you've missed breakfast and we now have double potions." Hermione said, watching their expressions as they slumped into their seats.

"Potter, stay after class" Snape snarled at the end of the lesson. As he watched Harry walk to the front he couldn't help but comment. "Just like your father" He sneered. Harry's eye's lit up.

"You think so? You really think so?" He said, with a bit of desperation in his voice. Snape frowned, and a very small but of concern flittered across his face. Potter had been behaving oddly recently, well, didn't all potter's act odd?

"Yes, you hold the same arrogance and stupidity as him." Snape continued. "Detention, , for your behaviour in class this morning. I expect you here at 8pm tonight to clean out the cauldrons. Do not be late."

"Yes, sir" Harry said, before walking out the room calming, and sprinting up the stairs hoping he wasn't too late for Charms. Strange boy, thought Snape.

Harry found that throughout Charms his eyes kept slowly falling shut. Every now and then he would recieve a nudge from Ron to wake him up again. Maybe his midnight fly hadn't been his best idea's after all.

", can you answer the question?" Proffesor flitwick asked, looking at Harry.

"Err.." Harry stuttered, hoping to get out of it.

"How about ?" He then proceeded to ask, as he noticed her hand in the air.

"Yes, well by using your wrist when saying the spell, you are therefore...." Hermione continued, as Harry once again lost concentration.

To Harry the day seemed to last much longer than usual, finding bordem in almost every lesson. When Dinner finally came around, he was ready just to fall on to his bed and fall asleep for the next few days.

"Finally, dinner time. I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his stomach. Hermione just shook her head, but couldn't disagree; after all, he hadn't had breakfast.

"I think I'm just going to go to the dorms" Harry said. Truth be told, he was far to sleepy to even think about eating.

"But Harry-" Hermione started.

"I'll see you guys later" Harry said before anyone could question him, walking out the great hall. Dumbledore's eyes didn't have they're usual twinkle as he saw Harry neglect his food.

A few minutes later found Harry walking up the stairs to the boy's dorm. He just flopped down on his bed, tiredness over taking him.

An hour later, Ron walked into the dorm to find Harry fast asleep on his bed. The door behind him slammed. Harry woke up.

"Huh? what?.,...ooh, hey Ron" Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He swung his legs off the side of the bed. He spotted his Firebolt in the corner and immediatly thought of quidditch practice. It was on tonight! "I have quidditch practice, got to go" Harry said, and rushed over to get his gear.

"What? Harry you can't possibly go to quidditch practice you still look dead off your feet" Ron said, persuading Harry to stay.

"No can do, we have that match against slythering tomorrow! Need to be prepared" Harry said determindly, grabbing his Firebolt and hurrying out the room.

* * *

Phew! That chapter was awful to write at the beginning! But I got into it...eventually!

For a bonus, every reviewer gets a cookie! :)

_**Choose your flavour and I shall send you a cyber-cookie**_!!

Morphox X

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys, I'm sorry to say that I'll no longer be continuing with this fanfic. If anyone is interested in taking it over, be my guest. I'll be happy to see it go to someone who'd care more about it!

I am still writing fanfiction but not for Harry Potter anymore. I write Glee and Alex Rider. If that takes your fancy then you should check out my other fanfic account:

Howdoyoudosir

And if you wanna be Tumblr friends then add me on there too! My username is the same (howdoyoudosir)

Sorry for the pointless chapter alert. I know I hate these things too, but I thought it should be said. To get closure on my baby!

Have a nice day now guys. *Many hugs*


End file.
